


Bobby-boy

by Shweller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Познакомившись с младшим братом своей сестры, Ник испытал то, о чем даже помыслить прежде не мог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby-boy

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Bobby-boy  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер   
> Fandom: original  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-17.   
> Warning: секс с несовершеннолетним  
> Summary: Познакомившись с младшим братом своей сестры, Ник испытал то, о чем даже помыслить прежде не мог.

***  
Молодая пара гуляла по аллеям парка. День был солнечным и теплым. Вокруг гуляли такие же парочки, молодые женщины с колясками, дети на роликах, подростки на скейтбордах.   
-Я надеюсь, что вы поладите, - сказала Джина, - он, в общем-то, неплохой мальчик, но к нему нужно найти подход.   
Ник только кивал. Беспокойство Джины ему казалось лишним. Конечно, он попытается сделать все, чтобы подружиться с ее младшим братом. Он не видел в этом никаких сложностей. С детьми он умел находить общий язык, и это не было для него проблемой.  
-Понимаешь, после смерти наших родителей я старалась для Бобби заменить их, делала все, чтобы ему стало легче. Но он очень своенравный, нелюдимый, недоверчиво относится к незнакомым людям. И ему не нравился ни один мой парень, - грустно добавила она.  
-Боишься, что и я не пройду пробы? - усмехнулся Ник.  
-Да что ты все шутишь? - надулась Джина, - я тебе серьезно говорю.  
Ник схватил девушку в объятия, крепко прижал к себе и поцеловал.  
-Перестань беспокоиться о своем брате, как о маленьком. Ему ведь уже четырнадцать лет...  
\- Пятнадцать, - поправила Джина.  
-Тем более, - подхватил Ник, - он уже взрослый парень, мужчина. Неужели ты думаешь, он будет дуться на сестру из-за того, что она решила выйти замуж? Думаю, он все поймет.  
Этот ободряющий тон убедил Джину. Она была так счастлива. Ник всегда мог найти нужные слова и приободрить ее. Он такой любящий, понимающий, всегда знает, как ее успокоить. Она так надеялась, что несносный Бобби с ним поладит, ну, или хотя бы не будет так откровенно выражать свое недовольство, как было прежде. Сколько раз из-за брата Джине приходилось отказываться от своего счастья. Она жалела его, потому что он рано остался сиротой, а она была его единственный близким человеком. Но теперь, Ник прав, Бобби уже достаточно вырос, чтобы быть самостоятельным и позволить сестре иметь личную жизнь.  
Дело в том, что Джина влюбилась. Скромная молоденькая и миловидная медсестра влюбилась в красивого молодого специалиста по компьютерам. Познакомились они довольно забавно, а Ник называл это самым романтичным знакомством - как всегда шутил. Просто при первом же знакомстве Джина увидела не его лицо, а задницу. Ник находил это очень забавным. Он постоянно шутил на эту тему. И говорил, что ему было очень приятно, когда он обнаружил, что медсестра, делающая такие болезненные уколы, очень красивая девушка, с которой ему захотелось познакомиться.  
Они решили попробовать встретиться. И это понравилось обоим. Роман перерос в очень серьезное чувство, настолько, что Джина и Ник решили пожениться.  
У Ника были отец, мать и братья, живущие в пригороде. А у Джины только малолетний брат, о котором она заботилась уже несколько лет после трагической гибели родителей. И сейчас Джину волновало только, поладят ли ее брат и Ник, тогда бы она стала самой счастливой девушкой на свете. Но у брата был сложный характер, и угодить ему было непросто, потому-то она и волновалась, что Бобби не захочет принять нового члена их семьи, будет огрызать и вести себя просто ужасно, как делал это постоянно. Поэтому она и беспокойно рассказывала все Нику. Она понимала, что Бобби не сможет стать причиной их расставания. Они слишком хотят быть вместе, чтобы разлучаться из-за мелочей. Но вовсе не хотелось, чтобы какие-то мелочи эту жизнь отравляли. А Бобби это мог сделать очень хорошо - портить людям кровь. Так что Джина чувствовала себя обязанной хотя бы предупредить Ника о том, что его ждет.  
-Даже если твой братишка меня возненавидит лютой ненавистью, это не повлияет на мои чувства к тебе, - ласково сказал Ник, обняв Джину за плечи, - обещаю, мы будет очень счастливы. Ну, ты мне веришь?  
Джина улыбнулась, широко и счастливо, потому что не могла не улыбаться, когда смотрела на Ника.  
-Конечно, верю!  
-Ну, вот и все, - подытожил он, - и нечего забивать голову по мелочам. Лучше давай подумаем о нашей свадьбе.  
***  
***  
-Бобби, нам нужно поговорить.  
Джина с некоторой тревогой и неловкостью смотрела на мальчика, развалившегося в кресле. Тот одарил ее равнодушным взглядом и недовольно хмыкнул.  
-Ну, чего там?  
Его голос прозвучал холодно и больно резанул Джину.  
-Послушай, - вспылила она, - не смей так со мной разговаривать. И выслушай меня внимательно. Это очень серьезно.  
Скривив губы, Бобби посмотрел на нее. Джина в который раз удивилась, глядя на этого подростка. Он был высоким и худощавым, не по-детски развитым. Слишком красивым и слишком равнодушным. В его глазах всегда читалось это ледяное недовольство, будто все, чего он желал на свете - чтобы его оставили в покое. Джине всегда было так трудно найти к нему подход. Ни ласками, ни суровыми словами от него ничего нельзя было добиться. Лицо Бобби все так же выражало эту равнодушную усталость.  
Мальчик был одет лишь в короткие светлые шорты. Он сцепил руки замком на животе и вытянул вперед длинные ноги. У него были удивительно золотистые волосы, которые торчали нечесаными прядями во все стороны. И эти светло-зеленые глаза, такие красивые и такие холодные... Каждый раз, обращаясь к нему, Джина не чувствовала, что говорит с родным братом. Перед ней словно был чужак - мальчик с рекламного плаката, такой же красивый и недосягаемый. Она ничего не знала о его мыслях, желаниях, увлечениях... Этот мальчик был для нее загадкой. Но она любила его, она была в ответе за него. Все это время она делала все для Бобби, отдавая ему всю любовь и ласку и ничего не получая в ответ. Часто в ущерб себе, упуская свое счастье, чтобы угодить Бобби. Но сейчас Джина действительно поняла, что пришло время позаботиться и о себе, и она не намерена во всем потакать брату, позволив счастью пройти мимо нее.  
-Бобби, я хочу поговорить о Нике, ты ведь знаешь Ника? - смущенно запинаясь, просила Джина.  
-Это тот парень, который тебя трахает? - равнодушно произнес Бобби.  
-Роберт! - вспылила Джина, но потом остыла. Грубость - это привычная манера Бобби, переделать его невозможно. Этим он вовсе не собирался задеть Джину, он просто сказал, что думал.  
-Мы с ним... встречаемся, - мягко сказала Джина, чувствуя, как при мыслях о Нике ее щеки покрывает краска смущения.  
Бобби скривился, но ничего не сказал. Эта равнодушно-пренебрежительная гримаска начинал бесить Джину.  
-Да... и это очень серьезно. В общем, - Джина поняла, чтобы сказать это, ей нужна немалая смелость, - мы решили пожениться... - Джина резко опустила глаза, а потом с волнением посмотрела на брата.  
Бобби нахмурил брови.  
-И что? Мне что за дело?  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты проявил сдержанность к Нику, не изводил его как прежде, и постарался проявить хоть чуточку дружелюбия.  
-Слушай, это ты замуж собираешься, - крикнул Бобби, рассердившись, - меня это не касается. Плевать мне на твоего Ника. Только пусть не лезет ко мне, и все будет в порядке. Я не собираюсь расстилаться перед ним, улыбаться и показывать, как я счастлив, что с нами будет жить какой-то незнакомый мужик...  
-Но Бобби, - Джина хотела возразить, но поняла, что нечем... - прошу тебя хотя бы попытаться вести себя сдержанно.  
-Я буду вести себя тихо, как мышка, - сказал Бобби, - я его не буду замечать, и пусть он меня не замечает. И все будет отлично.  
-Но Ник такой хороший человек, уверена, если ты узнаешь его поближе, вы сможете поладить, у вас найдется много общих интересов, - с улыбкой убеждала его Джина.  
-Да ладно, обойдусь, - отмахнулся Бобби.  
Он поерзал в кресле.  
-Ну, это все, что ты мне хотела сказать, Джина? - нетерпеливо спросил мальчик.  
-Да, - женщина кивнула.  
-Тогда я пошел, - сказал Бобби, вставая с кресла.  
-Я подумала... вы должны познакомиться до свадьбы. Я пригласила его к нам на ужин в пятницу.  
Бобби закатил глаза, чересчур театрально и томно, демонстрируя этим, как его все достало. Но ничего не сказал и вышел из комнаты.  
Джина тяжело вздохнула. Какой будет их жизнь? Этот мальчишка способен отравить существование кому угодно. А ведь Ник такой нежный, внимательный, мягкий. Ему будет очень неприятно отношение Бобби, что бы он ни говорил. Этот факт очень огорчал Джину, но она не собиралась отказываться от свадьбы. В конце концов, она сделал для Бобби все, что смогла, теперь пора заняться и своей жизнью.  
Эти мысли немного успокоили Джину, но беспокойство о поведении Бобби не оставляло ее ни на миг.  
***  
***  
Все время до свадьбы, Бобби, как и обещал, вел себя сдержанно, даже чересчур. Равнодушно и пренебрежительно, как казалось Джине. Она знала, что он мог бы быть чуть поприветливее, однако вел себя, так словно Ника вообще не существовало, он смотрел на него, как на пустое место. Джине становилось страшно неловко перед женихом, она не переставала извиняться.  
-Прекрати уже извиняться, - утешал ее Ник, - я ведь на тебе женюсь, и мне не важно, что обо мне думает твой брат. А ты в этом не виновата.  
-Да, но он мог бы вести себя чуть дружелюбнее, это ведь не так сложно. А он делает вид, будто ему наплевать на весь мир.  
-Послушай, оставь его в покое, - посоветовал Ник, - он просто подросток, а подростки все такие. Их трудно понять и невозможно ими управлять, они тогда сопротивляются еще больше. Ты сделала для него все, что должна была, ты не можешь себя ни в чем упрекнуть. И если твой брат этого не понимает, что ж, его проблемы... Если ему нравится быть предоставленным самому себе, то просто дай ему больше свободы.  
-Мне и так кажется, у него слишком много свободы, - недовольно произнесла Джина.  
На самом деле Ник не мог сказать, что его не беспокоил Бобби. Этот мальчик произвел довольно странное впечатление. Он вел себя демонстративно равнодушно, сухо отвечал на вопросы сестры. На Ника смотрел изредка, и тому казалось, что в глазах мальчика светится какое-то ледяное... не то, что презрение, но какое-то чувство неприязни. При том он не казался обычным подростком. В нем чудилось что-то недетское, какое-то знание, этот блеск в глазах, немного хищный, непокорный. Сразу было видно, что у мальчишки непростой характер, и он неуправляем. Ему нужна твердая рука, и конечно Джине с ним не справиться. А Ник не может стать для него твердой рукой, ведь для Бобби он просто посторонний человек, не имеющий права вмешиваться в его жизнь. Конечно, Ник в самом начале надеялся, что возможно у них окажутся какие-то общие интересы, спорт там или рыбалка, ну что-то в этом духе, что связывает мужчин. Но, познакомившись с Бобби, Ник в этом разуверился. На родню мужчины мальчишка смотрел еще презрительнее, а его младших братьев назвал глупыми малолетками. Бобби ни за что не подпустит никого, а тем более Ника, в свою жизнь. Так что, о том, что они поладят, и речи быть не могло. И все же Ник надеялся на то, что ему в будущем не придется натыкаться на этот сверлящий взгляд брата Джины.  
***  
***  
Свадьба прошла весьма скромно. Пришли только самые близкие родственники и друзья. Но Ник и Джина и не хотели устраивать что-то пышное. Отказались они и от свадебного путешествия, потому что собирались копить деньги, чтобы в будущем купить дом побольше, а пока жили в доме родителей Джины и Бобби.  
После того, как они поженились, Ник стал замечать некоторые изменения в поведении Бобби. Теперь этот мальчик уже не смотрел на Ника с пренебрежительной холодностью. Казалось, что у него появился странный интерес к мужу сестры. Теперь он вел себя вызывающе. Настолько, что Ник даже краснел. Бобби на что-то его провоцировал, только вот мужчина не мог понять, чего тот добивается и что хочет показать своим поведением...  
Мальчик не стесняясь, валялся в кресле в одних шортах, широко расставив ноги. Его поза была настолько нескромной, что Ник просто диву давался. Во взгляде Бобби чудилось что-то совершенное бесстыдное. Бобби покачивал коленками и в упор смотрел на Ника, продолжая смущать его взглядом. Мужчина просто не знал, куда деваться. Похоже, Бобби надоело держать дистанцию, и теперь он решил начать издеваться над незадачливым Ником, который и не знал, как реагировать. Просто чувствовал, что парнишка ведет себя нехорошо, нескромно, пристально и вызывающе глядя в глаза Нику.   
Ник догадывался, почему Бобби ведет себя так. Мальчик хочет казаться взрослым, опытным, показать, что все уже знает в жизни, поэтому не нуждается ни в чьих советах. И действительно, казалось, что этот мальчишка развит не по годам и знает совершенно ненужные в его возрасте вещи. Это смущало и настораживало Ника, так как Бобби все же был братом женщины, которую он любит, то есть теперь частью его семьи, поэтому мужчине не хотелось, чтобы мальчишка вел себя, как заблагорассудится, иначе может попасть в какую-нибудь историю, заработать себя неприятностей, посчитав, что все знает и понимает в этой жизни. Нику все же хотелось сблизиться с Бобби, найти с ним общий язык. Он всегда был дружелюбным парнем и легко находил подход к людям, с ним любили общаться, даже не смотря на возрастные различия. Он мог одинаково находить общие интересы и с детьми и с пожилыми людьми. Поэтому он, как мог, старался угодить Бобби. Когда Бобби отправлялся на свои вечерние прогулки, Ник щедро предлагал ему денег на карманные расходы, и мальчишка брал, не стесняясь, но при том даже не думал благодарить. С одной стороны, Нику было приятно, что Бобби не отказывался, но с другой - ему бы не хотелось, чтобы парень воспринимал его как бездонную копилку для монет.  
-Не нужно его баловать, - предупреждала Джина, - все равно он твоих благородных порывов не оценит. Чем лучше к нему относишься, тем он хуже он отвечает тебе. Он просто поросенок неблагодарный, - возмущалась девушка.  
Ник считал, что поведение Бобби - это маска, под которой возможно прячется какое-то серьезное детское переживание, может смерть родителей или что-то еще. А может ему трудно общаться со сверстниками, и он относится к тем людям, которых обычно не понимают. Возможно, Бобби нужна помощь, но сам он ни за что ее не попросит, а никто об этом и не догадается. Нику не казалось, что он берет на себя бесполезное дело. Ведь если он сможет подружиться с мальчиком, то от этого станет лучше им всем, и они втроем будут счастливы.  
Похоже, Бобби заметил это расположение Ника к нему, потому что стал больше времени проводить в его компании. Порой Ник терялся и не знал, о чем говорить с Бобби, как вести себя с ним, но ему казалось, что мальчик уже не относится к нему настороженно, как вначале, конечно, он еще не тянется к нему, но это уже кое-что.  
-Я тебе нравлюсь? - спросил Бобби, когда они сидели на диване перед телевизором.  
Джина работала в ночную смену, и они проводили вечер вдвоем. Ник собирался посмотреть какой-нибудь неплохой, веселый фильм, но Бобби мало обращал внимание на экран. Нику показалась, что мальчик хочет просто поговорить, и мужчина охотно откликнулся.  
-Конечно, ты мне нравишься, - добродушно улыбнулся Ник, - я думаю, что ты хороший парень.  
-Откуда ты это знаешь? - усмехнулся Бобби.  
Ник пожал плечами.  
-Ну, просто мне так кажется. Думаю, мы могли бы с тобой поладить.  
Бобби ухмыльнулся.  
-Ну да... - непонятно протянул он, - думаешь, у нас есть какие-то общие интересы.  
-Я уверен, что они обязательно найдутся. У тебя ведь есть друзья. Мне бы тоже хотелось стать твоим другом.  
Бобби задумчиво посмотрел в пустоту.  
-Друзья... - машинально повторил он, - а что если я скажу, что нет у меня никаких друзей?  
-Как так? - удивился Ник, - наверняка же, есть... не может быть, чтобы не было.  
Бобби махнул рукой.  
-Да ладно. Значит хочешь, чтобы мы подружились? - спросил он, в упор глядя на Ника.  
Тот согласно закивал.  
-Отлично. Но только уговор. Мы должны быть на равных. Ну, то есть ты не должен мне говорить, что я для чего-то маленький, что мне еще рано и все такое. Ты должен относится ко мне, как к взрослому. На равных понял. Согласен?  
Ник кивнул и протянул руку.  
-Друзья?  
Бобби пожал ему руку и сильно потряс ее, при этом рассмеявшись.  
Почему-то Ника не оставляла мысль, что Бобби что-то задумал и затеял это ради какой-то выгоды, а не потому, что действительно хотел подружиться.   
***  
***  
Ник и Бобби катались по городу целый час. Мужчина не знал, зачем нужно ездить в машине, когда можно прогуляться и пешком, но не стал спорить с Бобби. Он уже привык постоянно ожидать от мальчишки какого-то подвоха, неприятной выходки, но все же во всем старался ему угодить, чтобы вызвать хоть одну одобрительную улыбку.   
-Останови здесь, - сказал вдруг Бобби.  
Ник затормозил.  
-Что? - не понял он.  
-Сходи, купи пива, - сказал Бобби.  
-Ты пьешь пиво? - удивленно спросил Ник, глядя на Бобби.  
-Ник, ты такой смешной, - усмехнулся парень, пристально глядя на Ника. В его глазах плясали веселые огоньки, - конечно, я пью пиво. Ну давай, сбегай купи.  
Ник нехотя поплелся покупать пиво. Ему это не нравилось. Его не оставляло чувство, что Бобби просто использует его, прикрывается им, чтобы делать, что хочет, зная, что Ник не заложит его Джине - он брал деньги, куда-то ходил по ночам, когда Джина была на дежурстве. Сестра была строгой с Бобби, нельзя сказать, что он во всем ее слушался, но не мог вести себя, как вздумается, поэтому приходилось слушаться Джину. А с Ником все было гораздо проще.  
Бобби блаженно припал к бутылке.  
-А, холодненькое, - с удовольствием произнес он, сделав внушительный глоток, - ну ладно, Ник, что ты такой хмурый? - усмехнулся Бобби. Он потрепал Ника по щеке, - да расслабься ты, попей пива. Мы же друзья. Это же здорово - попить пиво в компании друга, разве нет?  
Ник со вздохом согласился. Ну что он может поделать с этим несносным мальчишкой.  
Ночью, Джина сказала Нику, когда они лежали в постели:  
-Кажется, он привыкает к тебе.  
Ник улыбнулся.  
-Да, похоже, мы с ним начинаем ладить.  
-Я так счастлива, - Джина потянулась и прижалась к мужу, - я так надеялась на это, и не верила, что Бобби наконец-то станет кому-то доверять, - тут она смущенно замолчала, - прости, что вспоминаю своих прошлых парней, но ни один из них не мог поладить с Бобби. Я уже боялась, что из-за этого мальчишки от меня мужчины будут бежать сломя голову.  
Ник рассмеялся.  
-Вот видишь, это знак свыше.  
-Какой еще знак? - удивилась Джина.  
-Знак, что мы созданы друг для друга, что мы действительно семья.  
Джина счастливо улыбнулась и поплотнее прижалась к мужу.  
***  
***  
В этот вечер Джина вновь была на ночном дежурстве в больнице, а Ник и Бобби проводили вечер дома. Мужчина думал, что парень, как обычно, уйдет куда-то гулять, а он посидит дома, посмотрит телевизор, почитает, может, посидит за компьютером и ляжет спать пораньше. Но Бобби почему-то никуда не ушел. Он медленно и лениво зашел в гостиную и рухнул на диван рядом с Ником, широко раскинув ноги. Почему-то, когда Бобби вел себя так, когда они оставались вдвоем, Ник себя чувствовал очень неуютно, словно он увидел что-то неприличное и должен был отвернуться, хотя, ей богу, он не понимал, почему чувствует себя виноватым.  
-Тебе не холодно... в одних шортах? - смущенно спросил Ник.  
Конечно, он и сам часто ходил в одних штанах без майки, но почему-то вид полуобнаженного мальчишки казался Нику каким-то неприличным. Все дело было во внешности и манерах Бобби, в его взгляде, движениях. Будь он застегнут на все пуговицы, а все равно бы выглядел так же непристойно. А сейчас этот красивый полуобнаженный мальчишка выглядел так, будто снимался для журнала детской порнографии для извращенцев-педофилов. Ника аж передернуло от этой мысли, но избавиться от ощущения он не мог.  
-Холодно? - Бобби фыркнул, - да мне жарко. И вообще, лучше все снять, - решил Бобби и тут же стянул с себя шорты, кинув их на пол, - так гораздо лучше, свободнее. Правда? - Бобби в упор посмотрел на Ника, - одежда только сковывает.  
Ник смущенно отвел глаза от Бобби и уставился на экран. Всего лишь голый подросток... Ник не был особо стеснительным, но мальчик выглядел уж очень вызывающе и как-то... развратно. Да, пожалуй, так бы Ник и сказал. Он как будто всеми своими жестами и взглядами выражал недетскую распущенность.  
"Он, наверное, имеет огромный успех среди девчонок, - подумал Ник, мельком глянув на отлично сложенную фигурку мальчика, - даже среди девчонок постарше". Сам Ник в этот возрасте был тщедушным ребенком, худым и нескладным, так что девчонки по нему не вздыхали, да и он как-то тогда на них не смотрел, маленький был.  
-Э... Бобби, а почему ты дома? - неловко спросил Ник, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку.  
-А что? - Бобби поерзал на диване, поудобнее устроившись и положив руку на живот, - я тебе мешаю, что ли?  
-Да нет, конечно. Просто я думал, тебе хочется прогуляться.   
Тут Ник вспомнил, что Бобби говорил, будто у него нет друзей, что показалось Нику странным, учитывая частые и продолжительные вечерние прогулки мальчика.  
-У тебя ведь, наверняка, есть подружка, с которой ты гуляешь.  
Бобби усмехнулся.  
-С чего ты взял, что у меня есть подружка?  
-Ну, ты красивый мальчик... многие, в твоем возрасте уже гуляют с девочками.  
-Девочки меня не интересуют, - сухо отрезал Бобби.  
-Вот как, - произнес Ник, это его удивило. Бобби выглядел таким взрослым, таким... опытным в этих делах, а сам говорит, что еще не гуляет с девочками. Хотя в этом возрасте пацаны часто стесняются признаться, что им нравится какая-то девчонка, боятся, что друзья засмеют, потому что он предпочитает всякие романтические глупости их компании и бейсболу. По крайней мере, так было в детстве Ника. Ему самому пришлось расстаться с девочкой, которая ему очень нравилась, а он нравился ей, но Ник боялся насмешек друзей и стеснялся гулять с ней. Конечно же, девчонкам это не нравится.  
-Ничего, когда подрастешь, отбою от них не будет, - сказал Ник.  
-Да с чего ты взял, что мне должны нравится девчонки? - недовольно произнес Бобби.  
-А как же? - растерялся Ник.  
-А почему ты не думаешь, что мне могут нравиться мальчишки? - с томной улыбкой сказал Бобби.  
-Чего?... - мужчина ошарашено заморгал глазами.  
-Ну да, - мальчик довольно потянулся и погладил себя по животу, - мне нравятся мальчики, парни, мужчины, - он вновь широко улыбнулся, любуясь произведенным эффектом, - я бы хотел заняться сексом со взрослым мужчиной.  
Ник не мог ничего сказать. Слова Бобби как-то сковали его сознание, он не мог поверить в то, что слышал. А Бобби, довольно улыбаясь, продолжал гладить себя по животу, спускаясь все ниже, а его глаза неотрывно следили за Ником, радуясь его изумлению. Ник непроизвольно следил за движением руки Бобби, его взгляд словно приковался к этой длинной красивой ладони, которая приближалась к самому сокровенному месту. Глаза мужчины невольно опустились ниже. Бобби это заметил.  
-Ты согласен? - спросил он.  
-Что? - Ник поморгал, не расслышав, что сказал Бобби.  
Он хотел сказать, что Бобби ведет себя ужасно неприлично, бесстыже, но ничего не мог. Все возражения застряли в горле, и с губ срывались только тяжелые вздохи. Он ничего не успел сделать, когда Бобби схватил его руку и потянул вниз. Ника словно оглушило, когда он почувствовал ладонью живую теплую плоть мальчика. Он как будто застыл, не имея возможности ни убрать ладонь, ни двигать ею. Тогда Бобби сам стал водить ладонью Ника, а тот покорно повторял его движения, лаская мальчика. Ник не понимал, что происходит, более того, не верил, что это происходит с ним. Он как будто смотрел на все со стороны, как будто на кого-то другого. Да, это не он гладил сейчас этого мальчика, такого нежного, теплого, трепещущего совсем не детским возбуждением... Конечно, не он. Он бы давно убежал, оттолкнул Бобби, сделал бы что-то, а не сидел, как истукан, парализованный этим прикосновением и взглядом мальчишки. И уж конечно кому-то другому, а не ему, было от этого хорошо и жарко...  
-Ты же хочешь прикоснуться к нему, - на ухо прошептал ему Бобби, - прикоснуться губами? Поцеловать... ты же хочешь... прикоснись, давай...  
Этот гипнотический шепот заставлял Ника подчиняться ему, он ничего не мог поделать, его тело само опустилось на колени перед мальчиком, который еще шире расставил ноги. Это было похоже на наваждение, гипноз... Никогда еще такого не было...

Ник захлопнул за собой дверь и прижался к ней спиной, словно ища спасения в темноте комнаты. Вязкий туман постепенно таял в голове, и Ник начинал понимать, что же произошло. Его губы и щеки горели, бедра разрывал жар возбуждения, тело трясло. Ник тяжело дышал. Он откинул голову, касаясь затылком двери.   
Он никогда не мог представить, что возможно вот так потерять голову, ничего не соображая, делать только то, что велит его тело. Он не мог поверить, что это он, Ник, оказался в такой ситуации. Думая об этом, он все больше пытался убедить себя в ее невероятности - так просто не бывает!... Но ведь это было. Он еще ощущал на губах вкус мальчишки. И он делал это снова и снова, повинуясь желанию Бобби, его низкому томному голосу, который так ненавязчиво просил его, даже не приказывал, "давай же, сделай это, я знаю, ты хочешь". Ник не мог отказаться, покорный, дрожащий, он упивался этой незнакомой слабостью. Почему? Теперь, спрашивая себя, он не мог понять, что с ним произошло, как будто какой-то туман заволок сознание. Более того, это произошло между ним и... мальчишкой. Это самое невероятное, что могло случиться в жизни Ника. Он пошел в ванную и сунул голову под струю холодной воды, пытаясь остудиться. Но это не помогало. Он чувствовал возбуждение. Да, как бы не отмахивался Ник от этого факта, но это было так, ничего он не мог поделать, не мог спорить со своим телом, которое хотело этого, ему нравилось, как бы яростно ни протестовал рассудок.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Ник включил холодный душ.  
***  
***  
Ник никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Их отдел занимался разработкой новой программы, а на Ника, как на одного из лучших программистов, возлагались огромные надежды. Но он ни о чем не мог думать сейчас, кроме вчерашнего. Голова была забита совсем не программами... Сейчас все казалось еще большим безумием, даже трудно было поверить, что все произошедшее не приснилось Нику. Утром он ушел рано и не видел Бобби. Он не знал, как себя вести. Мальчишка спровоцировал его, для Бобби это было развлечением, игрой - это же ясно, как день, Ник это понимал. Он даже понимал, что мальчишке хотелось таким образом поразвлечься, почувствовать свою власть, крутизну. Но он категорически не понимал себя. Как он, взрослый женатый мужчина, влюбленный в свою жену, мог поддаться на эту провокацию, на этот соблазн какого-то сопляка? Как он вообще мог прельститься подростком мужского пола? Какого черта он слетел с катушек? Где потерял свою голову, что с ним случилось? Чем его околдовал этот чертенок?  
Он сжал виски. "Ничего не было, ничего не было" - повторял он как заклинание, но это не помогало. Ник понимал, что все было, еще как... В паху все мышцы звенели от напряжения, когда он только думал об этом, тело скручивало от страшного жара, стоило ему только вспомнить эту нежную кожу, этот вкус... это тело и взгляд... От властного томного шепота Бобби, шелестевшего в его распаленном мозгу, он становился невменяемым...  
И дело даже не в том, что он чувствовал себя виноватым, наверное, нет. Просто Ник потерялся, кажется, кто-то просто подменил его, а он не заметил, и теперь ужасался тому, что внезапно в себе увидел...  
Вечером Бобби отправился погулять. Ник видел его за ужином, мальчишка вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, непринужденно и равнодушно. Будто ничего и не было. Если бы Ник мог вести себя так же. Но как только он вспоминал, что произошло, его охватывало острое чувство стыда и вновь это пронзительное возбуждение, от которого казалось, что все тело горит, как на раскаленном вертеле...   
Джина заметила, что этим вечером Ник какой-то нервный и раздраженный. Она никогда не видела его таким.  
-Что с тобой, дорогой? - спросила она участливо.  
-Просто устал, - почти невозмутимо сказал Ник, стараясь успокоиться, - понимаешь, эта работа... сроки поджимают, а программа пока не готова, все дергаются. Я совсем замотался...  
Джина понимающе кивнула и поцеловала Ника. От этого стало тепло и хорошо. С Джиной всегда было так хорошо. Ник понадеялся, что он забудет то происшествие, больше похожее на помутнение рассудка. Он бы не хотел, чтобы нечто такое повторилось, чтобы хоть что-то омрачило их отношения с Джиной.  
***  
***  
Вечером Джина попросила Ника забрать Бобби.  
-Он поехал в гости, на вечеринку к своему приятелю. Но уже поздно, а возвращаться далеко, да и опасно одному.  
В этой просьбе не было ничего особенного, и конечно же Ник согласился, но внутренне весь напрягся.  
Когда Бобби залез в машину, и они чуть отъехали от домов на пустынное шоссе, он повернулся к Нику и лизнул его щеку. Мужчина чуть не выпустил руль.  
-Ты с ума сошел, что ты делаешь? - вспыхнул он.  
Бобби повторил это. Ник едва успел затормозить у обочины, едва не съехав в кювет.  
-Прекрати это, - взревел он.  
-Тебе не нравится? - Бобби упер локоть рядом с головой Ника на спинку кресла.  
От него чуть пахло алкоголем, глаза его жадно блестели.  
-Бобби, послушай меня, - Ник старался говорить твердо, - то, что случилось позавчера - это ошибка. Я не контролировал себя. Такого не должно повториться. Я не знаю, что ты там обо мне думаешь...  
-А я думаю, тебе понравилось, - прошептал Бобби.  
Ник чувствовал, что медленно съезжает от этого шепота, что-то было в нем магнетическое, что заставляло подчиняться ему. Ник этого никак не мог объяснить. Бобби опустил руку на его ширинку.  
-Тогда хочешь, я это сделаю? - томно спросил он.  
Нику было страшно. Он понимал, что должен испытывать отвращение, но не испытывал его. Что-то должно было воспротивиться этому, но нет, его рассудок кричал - нет, но вот физической неприязни не было. Все тело скованное возбуждением, покорилось этому сладострастному оцепенению.   
-Бобби, что ты делаешь? - беспомощно спросил Ник, когда мальчишка расстегнул его брюки.  
-Заткнись и получай удовольствие, - склоняясь, произнес Бобби.  
Когда его дыхание коснулось разгоряченной плоти Ника, тот понял, что уже окончательно не принадлежит себе, он свихнулся от мысли, что сейчас Бобби сделает это...  
"Почему это происходит? Почему? - билось в его голове всю обратную дорогу, - почему со мной? Я никогда... ничего такого не было... почему? Почему я?"  
Бобби соблазнительно облизывал губы и улыбался.  
-Тебе понравилось? - спрашивал он, довольно и издевательски.  
Ник пристыжено молчал.  
-Понравилось, понравилось, - убежденно говорил Бобби. Бесстыжий, гадкий мальчишка, слишком хорошо понимающий, что он делает...  
На его лице застыло выражение сладкого триумфа, в то время как Ник все больше и отчетливее понимал, что это - его падение.  
-Почему вы так задержались? - беспокойно спросила Джина.  
-Колесо спустилось, - не моргнув, соврал Бобби.  
Ник промолчал, раздраженно направляясь в свою комнату.  
-Что с тобой? - спросила Джина, когда они остались наедине.  
Ник бросился к ней и стал осыпать жадными поцелуями, словно пытаясь восстановить то, чем он был прежде, вернуть то, что он чувствовал, безвозвратно потерял. Джину очень удивил, но и обрадовал этот страстный порыв. Нику же он добавил еще больше горечи.   
Когда жена заснула, Ник еще долго лежал без сна, ворочаясь, не зная, как избавиться от наступавших на него мыслей.  
"Что со мной происходит?" - вновь и вновь задавал он себе этот мучительный вопрос. Единственное, что он осознал - он действительно хотел Бобби, оба раза, обманывать себя он не мог. Как и почему это случилось - ответа не было. Но был другой отчетливый ответ. Захочет ли он его снова? Да, несомненно.  
***  
***  
Ник сидел в кресле в гостиной, через два часа должна прийти Джина, и он пытался сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Но все они возвращались к Бобби, который сидел рядом на диване, и как ни в чем не бывало, смотрел телевизор, не обращая на Ника внимание. Мужчина уговаривал себя быть благоразумным и не думать о нем, но мысли непрошено возвращались к мальчишке. Бобби словно понял, о чем он думал. Он ловко, единым внезапным движением оседлал колени Ника и лизнул его висок.  
-Бобби, почему ты делаешь это? - отчаянно простонал Ник.  
-Мне это нравится, ты мне нравишься, - улыбнулся мальчишка, для которого было достаточно этой причины, - и я тебе нравлюсь.  
-С чего ты взял это? - отчаянно спросил Ник.  
-Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, смотрел с самого первого раза, как меня увидел, - самодовольно произнес он, сжимая бедра Ника острыми коленками.  
-Я вообще не смотрел на тебя, - возразил Ник, теряя контроль.  
-Но сейчас ты меня хочешь, - прошептал Бобби, - я знаю.  
Этот голос, как отравленный мед, проникал в разум Ника, он был таким сладким и губительным.  
-Ты ведь сделаешь все, что я захочу? - прошептал Бобби, целуя его шею.  
-Да, да, - простонал Ник уже не своим голосом.  
Он не мог думать, почему он не сопротивляется, почему позволяет все это мальчишке. Он вообще не мог думать. Что-то в этом мальчике неизъяснимо притягивало его, заставляло перестать быть собой, забыть о себе, о Джине, подчиняясь этому странному, страшному влечению. Настолько запретному и порочному, что Ник и представить прежде не мог всей порочности такой страсти.  
Бобби ничуть не смущали метания Ника, он делал то, что хотел, для мальчишки не существовало ничего, кроме его капризов и потребностей, он просто эгоистично брал, что хотел, и какое ему было дело до каких-то душевных терзаний. Улыбнувшись, он поцеловал Ника в губы, впервые поцеловал. Язык мальчика порывисто двигался по языку мужчину, взад-вперед, потом губы Бобби прижимались к его, чувственно и развратно. Ник сходил с ума. "Кто научил его так целоваться?" - только и подумал мужчина. И в этот момент он понял, что и в самом деле будет делать все, что пожелает Бобби. Почему мальчишка возымел над ним такую власть, и как он это допустил, Ник не мог понять. Пришло время, когда он совершенно ничего не понимал. Но знал одно - он будет потакать этим желаниям...  
Он изменился, полностью и бесповоротно. Этот бесстыжий взгляд, томная улыбка, гипнотический шепот свели его с ума, превратив в другого человека, вырвав что-то новое из глубин его души. И если в компании коллег друзей, рядом с женой он был еще прежним Ником, являясь лишь на самом деле маской Ника истинного, которым он стал, то рядом с мальчишкой эта новая необузданная неконтролируемая сущность вырывалась наружу. Ник не мог сказать, что они были любовниками в полном понимании этого слова, но эта связь была более греховной и преступной, чем самый страстный и бурный роман, какой только мог возникнуть у Ника. Это пугало его больше, чем что-либо на свете. Это парализовало полностью его волю, его сознание, от которого оставались лишь редкие разумные проблески, за который Ник отчаянно цеплялся, чтобы окончательно не утратить хотя бы для окружающего мира образ прежнего веселого, беззаботного и приятного парня.   
***  
***  
Сонно зевая, Ник остановился у двери в ванную. Она тут же распахнулась, и оттуда выскочил растрепанный, едва проснувшийся Бобби в одних шортах. Они столкнулись на пороге, Ник растерянно смотрел на него, не зная, куда деть свой жадный взгляд, блуждавший по обнаженной груди мальчика. Бобби лукаво ухмыльнулся и прошел мимо, и как бы невзначай провел рукой по его бедру. Ник ощутил легкое возбуждение и тут же быстро скрылся и заперся в ванной, как будто пытался спрятаться от этого непостижимого мальчишки и от тех ощущений, что он в нем вызывал. Он открыл кран с холодной водой и ополоснул лицо...  
Ник только намазал лицо пеной, как в дверь кто-то постучал.  
-Эй, Ник, открывай скорее, - послышался жизнерадостный голос Бобби.  
-В чем дело? - удивился Ник, выглядывая наружу.  
Бобби тут же скользнул в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь на замок и прижался к ней спиной.  
-Что такое, Бобби? - удивился Ник. Он замер, едва дыша.  
Бобби смотрел жадно и возбужденно на Ника, который только принял душ, на нем было лишь короткое полотенце. Бобби решительно коснулся ладонью влажного живота.  
-Зачем ты тут, ты с ума сошел? - тут же одернул его мужчина, - убирайся немедленно! Если Джина...  
-Джина готовил завтрак, она не станет ломиться к тебе в ванную, - уверенно заявил мальчишка, хватаясь за полотенце на талии Ника, - у нас есть несколько минут.  
-Несколько минут? - бездумно переспросил Ник.  
-Ага, - кивнул мальчишка. Он демонстративно провел языком по верхней губе, - я тебе кое-что покажу.  
-Бобби, не надо, - отчаянно попросил Ник, чувствуя, как маленькие ладони стягивают с него полотенце.  
-Да заткнись ты уже, я же говорю, у нас всего несколько минут, - Бобби улыбнулся и встал на колени перед Ником, - а ты держись за что-нибудь.  
Мужчина покорно ухватился руками за раковину, прижался к ней поясницей и закрыл глаза.  
"Разве не об этом я думал и мечтал всю ночь?" - спросил Ник себя за завтраком.  
Джина что-то напевала, пока жарила оладьи. Бобби быстро схватил какой-то кусок и, прожевывая на ходу, убежал.  
-Какой непослушный мальчишка, - посетовала Джина, - никогда не поест, как следует за столом, вечно все на бегу...  
Ник только кивнул, его мысли блуждали где-то далеко. И то, что было сегодня в ванной... это было божественно... Ника пробрал леденящий ужас, когда он понял, как хочет, чтобы это повторилось снова... Чтобы Бобби вот так прикоснулся к нему, так ласкал... чтобы и он мог сделать это с Бобби... и не только это...  
-Боже, я спятил, - сказал себе Ник, - но я хочу этого мальчишку... Разве я виноват? Я просто не могу ему сопротивляться... это невозможно...  
Ник всякий раз пытался найти себе оправдание.  
Бобби дразнил его, Ник понимал, что тот просто так играет. Иногда он был холоден и равнодушен настолько, что его взгляд мог заморозить пылающее сердце Ника, и мужчине от этого становилось невыносимо плохо. Но было еще хуже, когда на Бобби находило это игривое настроение, тогда он обладал такой силой и властью, перед которой Ник просто не мог устоять, он становился послушной глиной в руках мальчишки, и тот лепил все, что ему захочется. Он дразнил и ласкал Ника, позволял делать это с собой, и мог остановиться, когда ему вздумается, когда Ник меньше всего этого ожидает. Бобби случайно касался Ника ногой под столом, поглаживал по голени, прямо за ужином, сидя рядом со своей сестрой, он бросал ее мужу соблазнительные, зазывающие взгляды, и Ник не знал, куда деваться от стыда, ему казалось тогда, что от его разгоряченной кожи идет пар... А тот случай в ванной повторялся еще не раз, Бобби просто обожал врываться в маленькую комнату, заставать Ника врасплох, сонного, расслабленного после душа, такого покорного и беспомощного... А вечеров, когда они оставались вдвоем, Ник ждал с особым трепетом и предвкушением, его это раздражало, но он продолжал слепо потакать своим грязным желаниям, а Бобби только распалял их еще больше.

Как только за Джиной закрылась дверь, Бобби тут же выглянул из кухни. Ник ожидал, что он сейчас появится, но все равно вздрогнул, когда его увидел. Бобби улыбнулся, томно прикрыв глаза, и оценивающе посмотрел на Ника. Мужчина сидел на диване, в домашних брюках и футболке, в руках газета, а на лице - смятение и желание.  
-Ну, вот она ушла, - весело отметил Бобби.  
Он подошел к Нику и замер перед ним. Мужчине страстно захотелось протянуть руку, схватить его за пояс шорт, подтянуть мальчишку к себе... Бобби снял с себя футболку и отбросил ее на пол.  
-Я ведь знаю, чего ты сейчас хочешь, - сказал он томно.  
Мужчина только глубоко вздохнул.  
Бобби повернулся к Нику спиной и сел на его колени, потом немного поелозил, устраиваясь, чувствуя ягодицами затвердевшую плоть.  
-А ты меня ждал, - заметил он.  
-Да, Бобби, - покорно согласился Ник, целуя его в ухо, захватывая губами мягкую мочку.  
Бобби захихикал.  
-Щекотно...  
-Да, - опять произнес Ник.  
Его рука погладила живот Бобби, скользнула вниз. Ник попытался просунуть ладонь под шорты, но мальчишка крепко схватил его за запястье.  
-Эй, что это ты делаешь? - он обернулся к Нику, - я тебе не позволял.  
-Пожалуйста, Бобби, позволь мне, - слабо попросил Ник.  
Наверное, в глазах Бобби он выглядел смешным и жалким, потому что мальчишка злорадно улыбнулся.  
-Нет, не позволю, - усмехнулся он.  
Бобби закинул руки назад, за шею Ника, он сладострастно выгнулся, мучая мужчину еще больше.  
-А что ты хочешь со мной сделать? - спросил он с легким любопытством.  
Ник молчал, он только тяжело дышал в ухо Бобби, понимая, что еще минута, и он не сдержится... он сорвется...  
-Хочешь меня? - Бобби опять повернулся к Нику и смотрел на него жестокими, сияющими глазами.  
-Да, хочу, ты же знаешь...  
-И что ты хочешь со мной сделать? Ты хочешь со мной переспать, да? Хочешь мне вставить?  
Все слова, которые мог бы произнести Ник, замерли у него на языке... Он хотел именно этого, только не мог себе признаться. А мальчишка говорил об этом так легко.  
-Что ты со мной сделал? - прошептал Ник с горечью.  
-Я? Я ничего не делал? Это что ты со мной делаешь? - раздраженно проговорил Бобби.  
Он схватил руку Ника, лежавшую на его животе, и яростно откинул. Потом встал с коленей мужчины, повернулся к нему, пристально посмотрел тяжким, испытующим взглядом. Ник не мог понять, что с ним случилось, почему вдруг Бобби стал таким раздраженным. Мальчик нахмурился, и больше ничего не сказав, ушел.  
К Нику он подошел только через три дня, и опять все повторилось сначала - манящие взгляды, искушающие прикосновение, обольстительные слова и улыбки. Он то подпускал Ника к себе, то отталкивал, когда тот был полностью покорен и не мог сопротивляться.  
"Кажется, что я попался в какую-то ловушку, - осознал Ник, - он вертит мной, как хочет, я настолько слаб, что ничего не могу сделать..."  
***  
***  
Ник сидел на постели в пижаме и одну за другой выкуривал сигареты. Обычно, он редко курил, только когда очень волновался, но в последнее время у него уходило по пачке в день. Наконец-то, они закончили работу над программой и в скором времени ее запустят в продажу, она обещает побить все рекорды. Ник страшно вымотался, и физически, и морально. Он взял небольшой отпуск на неделю, и надеялся, что сможет съездить куда-нибудь с Джиной, но у нее было много работы. Да она бы ни за что и не поехала никуда без Бобби. А Ник не видел смысла брать его с собой, зачем, ведь сбежать-то он хотел именно от него... А так, что уехать, что остаться, все равно никакого отдыха не получится...  
Бобби, не стучась, заглянул в спальню и вошел, лукаво улыбаясь. Ник испуганно вздрогнул.  
-Что ты здесь делаешь, почему не в школе? - спросил он резко.  
-Я прогуливаю, - беззаботно ответил мальчишка и медленно подошел к нему.   
Ник замер, ошеломленно следя за каждым его движением, исполненным ленивой, томной грацией. На Бобби были обычные синие джинсы, рубашка и бейсбольная курточка, с виду - самый обычный мальчишка. Красивый. Слишком. Порочно... Раньше это не так бросалось в глаза, но после всего, что у них было, Ник как будто смотрел на Бобби по другому, он видел его уже совсем не так, как прежде. Соблазн сочился из каждого жеста, каждого слова и беглого взгляда, брошенного на него.  
-Зачем ты пришел? - тихо спросил Ник.  
-А как ты думаешь? - парень хитро улыбнулся, - решил тут с тобой немного побаловаться.  
-Уйди, пока не поздно, Бобби, прошу тебя, - взмолился мужчина, он вцепился в одеяло, словно пытаясь сдержаться, предотвратить непоправимое.  
Бобби присел на край кровати и снял с плеч курточку. Он в упор посмотрел на Ника.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал или ты мне? - непринужденно улыбаясь, произнес он.  
Ник задохнулся от возмущения и вожделения, вызванных этими словами, брошенными так небрежно, сжигающими его в пепел... Как ему хотелось заткнуть этот грязный рот... Зажать крепко ладонью... терзать своими губами, только бы не слышать этих слов, только бы не чувствовать, как от них, от этого голоса мутится рассудок.  
-Не надо...  
-Только не говори, что не хочешь, - улыбнулся Бобби, он медленно расстегивал пуговицы на своей рубашке, - я хочу, и ты хочешь. Я же вижу. Мы же только балуемся, пока.  
-Пока? - со свистом выдохнул Ник.   
Он себя почти не контролировал, где-то глубоко в сознании билась мысль, убеждавшая его, что сейчас он встанет, схватит этого мальчишку за локоть и вышвырнет из комнаты.  
Бобби бросил на него этот взгляд, перед которым он не мог устоять - взгляд юного соблазнителя, очевидно, он кому-то пытался подражать, но у него это выходило так естественно и призывно.  
-Бобби, не надо, послушай, это все игры, я знаю, тебе понравилось развлекаться, издеваться надо мной, - запальчиво шептал Ник, глядя, как одна за другой расстегиваются пуговицы на рубашке, как обнажаются острые ключицы, гладкая грудь со светлой, почти молочной кожей, розовыми сосками. Ник проглотил слюну, - я могу понять, тебе нравятся мальчики, но так нельзя, что же ты со мной делаешь, ты не должен быть таким жестоким, Бобби...  
Мальчик посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, он больше не улыбался, в нем появилось опять что-то взрослое, пугающее, что заметил Ник в самый первый раз, как увидел его.  
"Ему никак не пятнадцать", - мелькнула безумная мысль.  
Бобби скинул рубашку, наступил на кроссовок, стянул его с ноги, потом второй. Ник пристально смотрел, как мальчик уперся коленом на кровать, взобрался на нее и на четвереньках подполз к нему. Их взгляды не отрывались друг от друга, в этом было что-то и в самом деле пугающее, необратимое.  
-Почему ты думаешь, что я играю? - спросил Бобби тихо, - почему думаешь, что притворяюсь? Я хочу этого, я правда хочу, - сказал он как-то отчаянно.  
-Бобби, - выдохнул мужчина, ему показалось, что в этих ясных зеленых глазах растворилась черная тоска, слова Бобби напугали его сильнее, чем собственное неконтролируемое желание.  
-Что с тобой, почему ты это делаешь, почему ты ведешь себя так?  
-Как? - Бобби склонил голову на бок, потом лег рядом с Ником, на другую сторону постели, где спала Джина, - как озабоченный?  
-Не совсем... как одержимый, - Нику удалось сказать это почти спокойно.  
-Не знаю, я просто хочу, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
-Мальчики не должны быть такими, - возразил Ник.  
-А какими? - лениво прикрыв глаза, произнес Бобби, его ладонь коснулась бедра Ника, легко сжимая атласную ткань пижамы.  
Тот дернулся и отодвинулся от мальчика. Бобби в одно мгновение вскочил, набросился на Ника, оседлал его колени. Руки парня обвили плечи мужчины, яростно стискивая, гипнотический взгляд притягивал Ника к себе.  
-Я позволю тебе меня трахнуть, по-настоящему, - прошептал он торопливо, - ты ведь мечтаешь об этом, ты позволишь мне все, и я позволю тебе делать со мной все, что ты хочешь. Я же знаю, что ты об этом мечтаешь. Ты сможешь вставить его так глубоко, как только пожелаешь...  
-Бобби, - простонал мужчина.  
Мальчишка поерзал на его коленях.  
-Ты хочешь, я знаю, не смей говорить, что мне нельзя... мне можно, мне нужно...  
-Почему? - беспомощно произнес Ник, но вопрос потонул в иступленном поцелуе.  
Обдав его жгучим, сладким дыханием, Бобби прижался к его губам, просунул язык в рот, страстно, порывисто, Ник не мог не ответить. Целуясь, Бобби прикусил нижнюю губу Ника, не слишком больно, но со злостью. Он за что-то сердился, и Нику показалось - за то, что он пытался оттолкнуть мальчишку. Почему-то Бобби было нужно это, не меньше, чем ему самому. Ник просто не мог понять этого парнишку. Но Бобби был прав - он хотел его, хотел всего, не только того, что парень милостиво ему позволял, а всего, чего жаждало его истерзанное похотью тело. И сейчас он готов был на все, чтобы сделать это. Он уже давно распрощался со здравым смыслом, с тем, что называлось моралью и порядочностью...  
Ник повалил Бобби на постель, лег на него сверху, накрывая тяжелым телом, он поглаживал его тонкие руки и узкую грудь. Но все равно тон задавал Бобби, это он управлял каждым движением своего взрослого любовника, тот делал только то, что мальчик позволял. Бобби приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к Нику, тот застонал, его тяжелая, истерзанная грешная плоть изнывала от острого желания, его тело рыдало и мучилось от нетерпения. Бобби одной рукой расстегнул ширинку на своих джинсах. Ник сжал руками его бедра, провел ладонями по ягодицам, потом ухватился за пояс штанов, стаскивая их, Бобби прогнулся, помогая ему. И вот он уже лежал полностью обнаженный, открытый перед ним, соблазнительный, сладкий, с бесстыдными глазами, маленький и такой изящный, нежный на ощупь, что это казалось просто невероятным, как картинка, как чертово видение... Ник сам не понимал, почему же он хотел его, но хотел, черт возьми. Так желал, что хотелось с рычанием наброситься на эту юную плоть...  
-Ты правда мне позволишь? - спросил Ник охрипшим от страсти голосом.  
Бобби опять улыбнулся игриво и провел ногой по боку Ника, по его бедру.  
-Сними пижаму, - велел он.  
Ник вскочил на ноги, снял через голову рубаху и буквально выпрыгнул их штанов.  
-Стой, не двигайся, - опять приказал Бобби.  
Ник замер над ним, он стоял, широко расставив ступни по бокам Бобби, а тот с любопытством разглядывал его, скользя жадным взглядом снизу вверх. Кажется, ему нравилось то, что он видел. А Ник неотрывно смотрел на него - Бобби казался хрупким и опасным, как никогда. Ядовитый сок, порочное семя, маленький искусительный демон, грязная шлюшка, сияющий ангелок...   
-Я красивый? - спросил Бобби, ничуть не сомневаясь в ответе.  
-Да, очень, - благоговейно произнес Ник, - мальчик... - его голос сошел на шепот, - мальчик мой, Бобби...  
Ник спешно опустился на колени и склонился к Бобби, тот улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза рукой. Ник отнял его руку от лица и блаженно поцеловал в порочно улыбающиеся губки, Бобби с удовольствием раскрыл их, дразня и лаская Ника быстрым, влажным язычком. Эта нежность будто бы протрезвила Ника. Он приподнялся и с испугом посмотрел на мальчика.  
-Постой, но... я не знаю, как... я никогда не был с парнем, с мальчиком... я ведь сделаю тебе больно?...  
-Не сделаешь, - уверенно сказал Бобби, скрещивая ноги у него за спиной, - я уже делал это раньше.  
Он обхватил руками голову Ника, притягивая его к себе.  
***  
***  
-Дай мне сигарету, - просил мальчик.  
-Но Бобби, - возразил Ник.  
Парень усмехнулся:  
-Ты только что трахнул меня, так что не надо мне нотации читать, как будто ты не знал, что я курю.  
-Не знал, - вздохнул мужчина, - но должен был догадаться.  
Он поднял голову, удобно лежавшую на спине мальчика, и потянулся за сигаретами на тумбочке. Бобби перекатился на живот и устроил подбородок на скрещенных руках.  
-Ты расслабился? - вдруг спросил он у Ника.  
Тот прикурил сигарету, передал ее Бобби и взял вторую.  
-Да, - спокойно произнес Ник.  
Он сам не знал, почему так случилось, но после неистового секса, последовал второй раз, нежный, упоительно-долгий, и теперь он ощущал себя невероятно отдохнувшим, скинул все это давящее напряжение, которое в последнее время выворачивало его наизнанку, сводило с ума, не давая жить. А теперь, когда он получил то, чего действительно так хотел, на Ника снизошло удивительное спокойствие, умиротворение. Неужели это, в самом деле, было то, что ему нужно?  
-Расскажи, как это было, - попросил он.  
-Что? - выдохнув дым, спросил Бобби.  
-Ну, у тебя в первый раз...  
Мальчик улыбнулся, он лег на бок и подпер голову рукой.  
-Зачем тебе знать?  
-Хочу понять, почему ты стал таким...  
-Как я докатился до такой порочной жизни? - Бобби усмехнулся, - а я такой родился, но конечно не сразу до меня это дошло, а вот когда родители умерли, - его голос не дрогнул, - я точно понял, чего хочу. Я уже давно понял, что мне нравятся парни.  
-Давно, это когда? - удивился Ник.  
-Лет в десять-одиннадцать, я рано повзрослел, - Бобби улыбнулся, - в лагере бойскаутов, когда мы купались голышом с мальчишками, тогда у меня первый раз встал... Я все понял...  
-И что, вы баловались с этими мальчишками, вытворяли всякие грязные вещи?  
-Ну да, целовались взасос и дрочили друг другу, но это все ведь было не по-настоящему. Когда мы остались только вдвоем с Джиной, я изменился...  
Ник смотрел в его лицо, сейчас он видел одинокого, потерянного мальчика, замкнутого, в самом деле рано повзрослевшего, но как-то не так, как-то неправильно. Ник понял, что все это маска, защита, Бобби был потерян и несчастен, он искал себя, пытался защититься таким способом.  
-Мне захотелось попробовать по-настоящему, я знал, что будет больно, но я был уверен, что мне понравится.  
Бобби говорил так рассудительно, Ник безоговорочно ему верил - мальчишка прекрасно понимал, что он делает, и делал это не назло Нику, он в самом деле хотел этого, понимал, как он действует на мужчину. И опять он подумал, что Бобби никакой не ребенок, а маленький мужчина в теле подростка.  
-Это было год назад. Джина была на работе, а я остался днем дома, потому что должен был прийти рабочий, проверить газовую проводку. Ну, и я остался его встретить. Он пришел, и он так улыбался. Этот парень был красивый, загорелый, как актер. И когда он увидел меня, то у него был такой взгляд, - Бобби задумался, - я как-то сразу понял, что он хочет... Я тоже этого хотел...  
Ник смотрел на Бобби с изумлением, он и представить не мог такую картину прежде, рабочий, которому нравятся маленькие мальчишки... и такие рабочие приходят в дома каждый день, невероятно. Он ясно представил этого загорелого парня в комбинезоне, и Бобби в дверях своего дома, одетого только в светлые шорты, юного, свежего, соблазнительно-невинного... Пожалуй, даже год назад он бы свихнулся, хотя ничего такого тогда за собой не замечал.  
-И что же было? - хрипло спросил Ник.  
-Что, сначала он наладил проводку, а потом трахнул меня прямо на кухонном столе, - усмехнулся Бобби, - представляешь, я даже ничего не говорил ему, просто посмотрел, улыбнулся, я знал, как это сделать. И он тоже так на меня посмотрел, а потом как набросился на меня... Это было больно, даже кровь была, но это было здорово, он оказался нормальным парнем, не ублюдком каким-то, он позаботился обо мне, потом умолял никому не рассказывать, - мальчишка довольно улыбнулся, - а я сказал, что буду молчать, если он будет со мной встречаться, когда я захочу.  
-И ты спал с ним? - изумился Ник.  
-Почти два месяца, потом он испугался, боялся, что все раскроется, его посадят, - грустно сказал Бобби, - засранец. Мне стало так плохо, так скучно. Я не мог быть один, понимаешь, - он отчаянно посмотрел на Ника, и тот поразился, как же быстро у мальчика меняется настроение, и какая огромная тоска легла тенью на его лицо, - и знаешь, что я делал, я ходил вечером в парк, там много разных мужиков, которые выглядят прилично, а на самом деле грязные извращенцы...  
-Ты - что? - Ник едва не подскочил. Он в шоке уставился на мальчишку.  
-Ну да, я позволял им трахать меня или брать в рот... А кто бы еще стал это делать?   
Нику стало дурно, отвращение накатывалось волной, только что ему было так хорошо, но теперь он испытал на себе всю гадливость своего поступка и того, что делал Бобби. Мальчишка прекрасно видел его чувства.  
-Что, презираешь меня теперь? Думаешь, что я шлюха? А что я должен был делать? Я совсем один, я никому не нужен, я не хотел этого, но мне нужно было внимание, - вот теперь он говорил совсем как ребенок, глупый, капризный и жестокий.  
-Но не таким же образом его завоевывать, - вспылил Ник, - Бобби, ты хоть понимаешь, могло же случиться, что угодно... Это же просто невероятно... Я понимаю, ты был расстроен и подавлен после смерти родителей, тебе было плохо и одиноко, но ты бы мог найти себе друзей...  
-К черту их... они тупые придурки... все, они всегда смотрят так, будто что-то знают, будто осуждают... Ты как будто не знаешь, какие подростки жестокие, если они кого-то травят, то хочется просто умереть... Я не хочу быть таким, как они, одним из них... Я не такой!  
-Ты просто глупый, испорченный ребенок, - разозлился Ник.  
-Хватит учить меня жизни, - тоже заорал Бобби, - что ты понимаешь, что ты знаешь? Ты такой хороший, все у тебя правильно, а я не такой, не такой, понимаешь, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, какое тебе дело до меня, - у Бобби начиналась истерика, - я думал, ты меня поймешь, а тебе тоже плевать, лишь бы все правильно было, тебе плевать на меня...  
-Это не так, не так, Бобби, - Ник привлек к себе разревевшегося мальчишку, успокаивающе погладил по спине, прижался подбородком к голове, - я забочусь о тебе, Бобби, я всегда хотел быть к тебе ближе, помнишь, с самого начала хотел с тобой подружиться, ну что ты, успокойся...  
Бобби тихо всхлипывал, ища защиты и успокоения в его объятиях.  
"Какой он все-таки странный" - подумал Ник, нежно улыбаясь. Он думал, что теперь все наладится. Он больше не будет мучительно хотеть Бобби, и тот прекратит свои домогательства, они подружатся, он будет для мальчика опорой, и все у них наладится, они станут настоящей семьей.  
Как же трудно было помнить о своих благих намерениях, следовать им, если даже за ужином он не мог глаз отвести от руки Бобби, покрытой золотистыми волосками, а в воображении мелькали восхитительные эротические видения... Мальчик даже не смотрел на него, он тоскливо ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, другой рукой он подпирал щеку, и иногда как-то грустно и тихо вздыхал.  
Джина с укором посмотрела на него:  
-Бобби, или ешь, или уходи, сил нет смотреть на твои мучения.  
Бобби мрачно посмотрел на сестру, потом быстро вылез из-за стола, даже не убрав за собой тарелку.  
-Вот вредный мальчишка, - вздохнула женщина, потом с беспокойством посмотрела на мужа, - дорогой, что с тобой, ты молчишь весь вечер?  
-А? - рассеяно откликнулся Ник, за весь вечер он и в самом деле не произнес ни слова. Ему казалось, что стоит что-то сказать, лишний раз взглянуть на жену, и она все поймет. Ник не знал, сможет ли он скрыть от нее то, что с ним происходит.  
Он посмотрел на Джину с отчаянием, чувствуя как невероятное чувство вины гложет его, отравляя душу страхом. Ведь Джина, это чудесная женщина, считает его идеальным мужем, таким правильным, порядочным, от которого не стоит ждать ничего плохого. А на самом деле он грязный извращенец, любитель маленьких мальчиков...  
-Голова что-то болит, - нахмурился Ник, - извини, но я больше не хочу есть.  
-Ладно, иди приляг, - заботливо сказала Джина, - сейчас уберу тут все и принесу тебе таблетку.  
Ник поцеловал ее в щеку. При этом он чувствовал себя подлецом, предателем, поэтому и поцелуй получился каким-то смущенным, неуклюжим.   
Прежде чем войти в спальню, Ник посмотрел на дверь в комнату Бобби... Он тихо сходил с ума... Хотелось сейчас на цыпочках подкрасться в его комнату, заглянуть внутрь, посмотреть, что он там делает... На самом деле Нику хотел гораздо большего...  
-Я ублюдок, чертов ублюдок и идиот, - тихо сказал он себе. Голова и в самом деле раскалывалась.  
Этой ночью он был очень нежен с Джиной, словно пытался своей лаской попросить прощения, за вину, о которой она не знала, и Ник надеялся, что никогда не узнает. Когда она заснула на его плече, мужчина просто лежал в темноте с открытыми глазами и смотрел в потолок. Он осторожно гладил волосы жены и клялся себе: "Этого никогда больше не повторится... то, что было с Бобби... больше никогда". Ему так хотелось быть сильным...  
***  
***  
Ник сидел на диване и читал газету. С утра у него было очень хорошее настроение. Он собирался провести весь день, ничего не делая, вот так сидеть на диване, читая газету, попивая кофе, возможно, посмотреть телевизор или найти интересную книгу. Ник любил такие маленькие удовольствия.  
Входная дверь громко раздраженно хлопнула. Ник даже вздрогнул. Он понял, что пришел Бобби. Мальчишка вошел в гостиную, хмурый, подавленный, его плечи были опущены, он волочил свой школьный рюкзак по полу.   
-Что случилось? - тихо спросил мужчина, - почему ты не в школе? Опять прогуливаешь занятия?  
Бобби не отвечал. Бросив на Ника какой-то странный взгляд, он повернулся и направился в свою комнату. Ник ошеломленно смотрел ему в спину. Ему казалось, что от напряжения тяжело дышать. Одного взгляда на Бобби хватило, чтобы понять, как же ему трудно бороться с собой.  
-Что же с ним такое? - вслух спросил себя Ник. Он ощущал смутное беспокойство. Кажется, мальчик расстроен. Может, с ним что-то случилось. Ник чувствовал свою ответственность за него, он решил, что должен поговорить с Бобби, расспросить его.  
Ник робко постучал в приоткрытую дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа вошел. Бобби сидел за столом перед компьютером и, кажется, играл, лениво щелкая мышкой.   
-Бобби, - тихо позвал Ник.  
-Чего тебе? - буркнул мальчик, не отрывая глаз от монитора, но казалось, что игра его совсем не интересует, он вообще едва замечает, что там происходит.  
Ник подошел к нему и встал за спиной мальчика.  
-Ты, кажется, чем-то расстроен? Что случилось?  
-Ничего, - недовольно отозвался Бобби.  
Ник пристально посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот по-прежнему не поворачивался к нему, только чуть склонил голову на бок. Ника будто обожгло пламя, захлестнуло душное, давящее возбуждение, когда он увидел изгиб тонкой шеи, золотые завитки волос на затылке... такая нежная, светлая кожа... мучительно захотелось провести по ней языком... Ник резко одернул себя.  
-Тебя кто-то обидел, скажи, Бобби, - попросил он.  
Бобби скривился.  
-Чего тебе надо? Чего ты ко мне пристал? Какая тебе разница, что со мной?  
-Ну как же, я волнуюсь за тебя... беспокоюсь...  
Ник ободряюще положил руку на плечо Бобби. Мальчишка тут же схватил ее, накрыл своей ладонью и медленно провел большим пальцем по запястью, в какой-то невероятной, почти одурманивающей ласке. Глаза Бобби сверкали, как два манящих огонька, когда тот повернулся к Нику. Мужчина несколько секунд потрясенно смотрел на него, там где Бобби касался его, было жарко, и этот жар расползался по всей коже, пробирался в глубину тела. Огромными усилиями Нику удалось прийти в себя, он резко отдернул руку. Мальчик посмотрел на него тоскливо, почти с мольбой, но все так же, не произнося ни слова. Но Ник все понимал.  
-Нет, Бобби, нет, - он качал головой и пятился назад, - этого больше не должно повториться, это была ошибка... Этого больше никогда не повторится, - громко произнес он и почти выбежал из комнаты мальчика.  
Почему-то Ник чувствовал себя предателем, ему казалось, что мальчишка тянулся к нему, нуждался в нем, а он его оттолкнул.  
"Глупости все это, - тут же одернул себя мужчина, - ему просто нравится играть в соблазнителя, ему нравится то, что я не смог устоять". Но с этого момента он твердо решил, что больше не поддастся, всю его любовь и страсть он будет дарить Джине, а о мальчике будет заботиться, как о младшем брате. Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что его притягивал Бобби, но Ник твердо решил, что больше не поддастся порывам.  
***  
***  
Нику казалось, что Бобби смертельно на него обижен или даже попросту ненавидит. Мальчик теперь вел себя так, как в самом начале их знакомства - демонстративно равнодушно, будто не замечал Ника, словно тот вовсе для него не существовал. С Джиной он вел себя еще грубее, чем раньше, иногда просто игнорировал сестру, а иногда в его раздраженном голосе, казалось, слышалась ненависть. Нику было жаль мальчишку, казалось, что тот разрывается в собственных противоречиях. Но Бобби пресекал любую попытку поговорить с ним по душам, расспросить его о том, что с ним случилось.  
-Я очень волнуюсь за него, - жаловалась Джина, - у него неприятности в школе, он хамит одноклассникам и старшим ученикам, он их оскорбляет и унижает, дерется, хотя, в общем-то, мальчик он не очень сильный, - она вздохнула, - но что еще хуже, он грубит учителям, он ни с кем не считается. Они говорят, что я должна повлиять на него, - она безнадежно посмотрела на мужа, - но как я могу? Ты же видишь, ему плевать на меня, ему плевать на всех. Я даже не знаю, что ему нужно. Он никогда ни о чем не просит, чтобы я могла дать ему это.  
-Тише, тише, успокойся, - Ник обнял жену, - не волнуйся так.  
Он погладил Джину по голове и поцеловал в висок.  
-Ты такой хороший, - улыбнулась она, прижимаясь к Нику.  
"Не такой уж хороший", - виноватая, ядовитая мысль захлестнула его.  
-Я попытаюсь поговорить с Бобби, ладно, - сказал он.  
-Спасибо. Только мне кажется, что все это бесполезно, вроде он начал привыкать к тебе и хорошо относиться, а теперь ведет тебя так, будто ты пустое место.  
Для Ника эти слова прозвучали, как пощечина, но он улыбнулся и сказал:  
-Ничего. Я попробую.  
Бобби как обычно сидел за компьютером и играл в какие-то стрелялки. Дверь в его комнату все время была приоткрыта. Ник постучался и тут же вошел, зная, что от Бобби не дождется ответа.  
-Ты когда-нибудь делаешь уроки? - спросил он с укором.  
Бобби демонстративно не замечал его, продолжая увлеченно пялиться на экран, но Ник точно знал, что на игру парню наплевать.  
-Эй, я с тобой разговариваю, - раздраженно сказал мужчина.  
Бобби выпустил мышку, медленно развернула на кресле и яростно посмотрел на Ника.  
-Что ты сказал?  
-Я с тобой разговариваю, так что, будь добр, выслушай меня.  
Бобби гневно раздул ноздри и прищурил глаза, но спорить не стал.  
-Я понимаю, тебе плевать на меня, может быть даже я тебе противен, и ты бы хотел, чтобы меня не было в вашем доме, но меня выбрала Джина, ты должен уважать ее чувства...  
На эти слова Бобби глумливо захихикал. Ник яростно схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.  
-Послушай меня, Бобби, я не знаю, что творится в твоей голове, чего ты хочешь добиться таким поведением, но ты не имеешь права так вести себя с сестрой, ты ей всем обязан, она старается только ради тебя, она долго отказывала себя во всем, чтобы тебе было хорошо, а чем ты ей платишь...   
-Да плевать она на меня хотела, - крикнул Бобби, пытаясь вырваться, но Ник крепко его держал.  
-Ты просто маленький, эгоистичный ребенок, если так думаешь. Но это тебя не извиняет. Ты должен хотя бы вести себя как следует и не причинять ей боли, не доставлять неприятностей, чтобы сделать ее жизнь хоть немного лучше.  
-А почему ты этого не делаешь? Вместо того чтобы трахать ее брата... - нагло усмехнулся Бобби.  
-Ах ты, сопляк, - Ник задохнулся от гнева, он замахнулся и чуть не ударил Бобби, но во время остановился, и так и замер с поднятой рукой, - черт, что я делаю? - спросил он себя беспомощно.  
Бобби тут же воспользовался его замешательством, он обхватил руками шею мужчины и прижался к нему, его губы были так близко от лица Ника, у того помутилось в голове.  
-Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Бобби.  
Нику казалось, что сейчас он сделает все, что он не сможет отказать этому обольстительному голосу. Но он вспомнил о Джине, он пришел сюда ради нее, а этот мальчишка, он мог только издеваться... Ник яростно схватил его за руки и оттолкнул прочь от себя и выскочил из комнаты.  
***  
***  
-Ну где же он, уже почти двенадцать, - беспокойно пробормотала Джина, глядя в окно.  
-Он скоро вернется, не волнуйся, - приободрил ее Ник.  
-А он не сказал, когда вернется?  
-Я не спросил.  
Ник вздохнул. В последние дни он вообще не обменялся с Бобби ни одним словом, и сегодня тот только попросил подвезти его на вечеринку к каким-то друзьям и сказал, где остановить машину. Ник все хотел спросить, что это за друзья, что за вечеринка, ведь прежде Бобби говорил, что у него нет друзей, но он так и не решился, глядя на замкнутое лицо мальчика.  
-Я волнуюсь, он никогда не говорил, куда и к кому ходит, раньше он так все время пропадал, - отчаянно говорила Джина, - мог два дня дома не появляться. Некоторое время назад он перестал это делать, тогда мне казалось, что вы подружились, а вот теперь опять... я не знаю, что произошло... - казалось, женщина сейчас заплачет.  
Ник с невыразимой нежностью смотрел на жену, потом крепко обнял ее, прижимаясь подбородком к ее голове. В такие моменты он чувствовал свою вину, чудовищность своего поступка особенно остро. Чертов Бобби... а ведь действительно, когда у них все это началось... казалось, что мальчик стал сдержаннее, как-то милее, конечно, с Ником он вел себя отвязно, нагло, но его отношения с сестрой наладились, меньше неприятностей было в школе, он не шлялся где-то по ночам... "Стоп"! - сказал себе Ник. В его голове как будто что-то замкнуло. Он вспомнил тот день, когда они лежали с Бобби на развороченной супружеской постели, остывая от своей преступной страсти, и этот чертенок рассказывал о своих грязных похождениях по ночным паркам. "О нет, черт возьми, что же это, - испугался Ник, - что это за вечеринка, на которую он пошел?". Ему стало противно и страшно. Он отстранил от себя жену, посмотрел ей в глаза и сказал твердо:  
-Сейчас я поеду и привезу его оттуда.  
-Но... он распсихуется, ты же знаешь, - возразила она.  
-Ну и что, плевать, если надо, я выдеру его ремнем при всех. Но это уже никуда не годится. Он слишком много себе позволяет.  
Ник быстро собрался и сел в машину. Джина смотрела на него с беспокойством и огромной благодарностью. А мужчину била дрожь. Ему казалось, что по дороге он врежется в какой-нибудь столб. Ему было страшно. Страшно от своих догадок, страшно за Бобби, глупого мальчишку, который в своем эгоизме, желании насолить другим, мог влипнуть в крупные неприятности.  
Ник остановился на том самом месте, где несколько часов назад высадил Бобби - пустырь, который находился позади какого-то квартала, Ник видел только темные фасады домов, сюда не выходило ни одно крыльцо. Ник вылез из машины и пошел в какой-то переулок. Он искал дом, в котором была та самая вечеринка, если Бобби конечно не соврал. Дома здесь были богатые и большей частью пустые, было видно, что они были временными, и в них редко появлялись жильцы, сюда приезжали только на отдых.   
До Ника донеслись отдаленные звуки музыки, и он пошел на них. Из всех окон красивого двухэтажного особняка с мансардой лился свет, теперь музыка звучала так громко, что могла бы перебудить весь квартал, если бы он не пустовал. Ник подошел ближе, он видел каких-то людей на веранде, слышал их голоса, громкий смех.  
"Что это?" - спросил он себя. Все люди были взрослыми. Ни одного подростка. Взрослые... мужчины... одни мужчины... Конечно же, Бобби соврал про вечеринку у друзей. Ник похолодел. Он быстрым шагом направился к крыльцу, хотя внутри все замирало от страха и неприятного предчувствия. Что здесь делает Бобби, какого черта он вляпался в это?  
На него никто не обращал внимания, люди были пьяны. Один мужчина посмотрел на него с улыбкой и отсалютовал бокалом с коктейлем. Ник осторожно вошел в гостиную. Яркий свет, громкая музыка, пьяные люди... полуголый мальчишка, танцующий на столе стриптиз... Изумленно Ник огляделся, он увидел еще нескольких подростков, таких же, как Бобби, они сидели рядом с этими мужчинами, на диванах, в креслах, на коленях, а эти мужчины гладили и тискали их похотливыми руками. И где-то здесь был Бобби... Ник лихорадочно оглядывался, выискивая светловолосую голову Бобби, прислушивался, не раздастся ли в этом гаме его голос. Он кинулся в другие комнаты, в одной, полутемной, мужчины за зеркальным столом играли в покер, на гладкой столешнице Ник заметил полоски белого порошка.  
-Ты кого-то ищешь? - спросил Ника улыбающийся мужчина. Он был пьян и едва держался на ногах.  
-Я ищу Бобби, - запинаясь, пробормотал Ник.  
-А, Бобби, - понимающе ухмыльнулся мужчина, - кажется он где-то на заднем дворе, у бассейна.  
-Да, спасибо, - выдохнул Ник.  
-Желаю хорошо повеселиться, - мужчина поднял бокал и похабно улыбнулся.  
Ник, не разбирая дороги, кинулся к выходу.  
У бассейна было спокойно, музыка гремела не так сильно, и свет из дома не казался таким ослепительно ярким. Ник заметил две копошившиеся фигуры на шезлонге, он медленно подошел ближе - мужчина и подросток... Мужчина лежал на хрупком мальчишке, целовал его грудь, а тот извивался, стонал, закидывая руки ему на плечи. На мужчине были только купальные плавки, а мальчик... Ник не видел, но подозревал, что ничего. Он вообще почти ничего не видел, приближаясь к парочке, отчаяние застилало ему глаза. Он замер над ними, не зная, что делать. Мужчина почувствовал его присутствие и поднял глаза:  
-Чего тебе?  
Ник не ответил, он пристально смотрел на мальчишку, это был не Бобби. Он почувствовал невероятно облегчение, и уж потом пришло отвращение. Он попятился, и отрицательно замахал руками:  
-Нет, ничего, извините.  
Бобби лежал на резиновом матрасе на бортике бассейна. Как только Ник отошел от парочки на шезлонге, то сразу же заметил его. Мальчик был один, и, кажется, спал. На Бобби были надеты короткие шорты и легкая распахнутая рубашка. Он спал так сладко и безмятежно, подложив под голову кулачок, словно не было этого кошмара, что окружал его. Ник подумал, что мальчик пьян или под наркотиком. Он наклонился к Бобби, собираясь поднять его на руки, чтобы унести. Мальчик это почувствовал, резко открыл глаза и отшатнулся.  
-Нет, не трогай, не смей! - закричал он в панике.  
-Тише, тише, Бобби, не кричи.  
-Ник? - удивился Бобби.  
-Да, я пришел за тобой, пошли, - прошептал мужчина. Ему стало невыносимо страшно, казалось, что если сейчас их кто-то увидит, то они не смогут уйти, ему не удастся увести Бобби с этой ужасной вечеринки грязных извращенцев.  
-Ник, забери меня отсюда, - попросил Бобби, в его голосе тоже слышался страх, сейчас он был похож на маленького, беспомощного ребенка.  
Ник взял его за руку, и они, как преступники, крались по двору, со стороны шезлонга послышались стоны, но Ник предпочел не замечать этого. Он не помнил, как им удалось выбраться из этого ужасного дома, они бежали к машине, как будто грабители, за которыми гонится полиция. И только у машины они остановились, озираясь, Ник перевел дух, почувствовав себя в безопасности. Бобби смотрел на него огромными, ошалевшими глазами. Ник не выдержал и со всей силы залепил ему пощечину. Мальчишка вскрикнул и прижал ладонь к щеке.  
-Садись в машину, быстро! - скомандовал Ник.   
Бобби послушно сел на переднее сиденье. Несколько секунд Ник постоял, приходя в себя. Потом сел за руль. Руки дрожали. Он посмотрел на Бобби.  
-То, что я увидел этом доме, это отвратительно. Я и представить себе не мог... Я обо все расскажу Джине, это уже просто невероятно... - начал он.  
-Говори, - буркнул Бобби, - а что толку? Джина все равно ничего не сможет сделать. Она не может со мной справиться. Никто не может...  
-Бобби, скажи мне, зачем это все, зачем ты это делаешь?  
Мальчик посмотрел на Ника, в глазах у него блестели слезы.  
-Из-за тебя... тебе на меня стало наплевать... Ты от меня отказался. Я сделал тебе это назло! Они, по крайней мере, не отталкивают меня, когда я хочу, чтобы ко мне прикоснулись...  
-Что за чушь, Бобби, что за чудовищная чушь?!  
-Да, и я буду делать это и дальше, я буду спать со всеми этими мужиками, и ты ничего не сможешь изменить, ты мне никто, ты не сможешь мне запретить.  
-Бобби, - обомлев, прошептал Ник, - Бобби, прекрати, зачем? Чего ты хочешь?  
Бобби потянулся к Нику, обнял его за шею и посмотрел в глаза.  
-Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Если ты будешь спать со мной, я больше никогда не буду так делать. Пожалуйста, Ник, - он прижался к мужчине сильнее.  
Ник чувствовал, как теряет голову, сходит с ума от этого голоса, запаха - нежного запаха мальчишки, едва уловимого - алкоголя. Ему казалось, что он ощущает чужие запахи, тех людей, что прикасались к Бобби... Это было невыносимо, ярость застилала ему глаза, ярость и какое-то собственнического чувство, жажда всецелого обладания... Он не сдержался, схватил Бобби в крепкие удушливые объятия.  
-Так нельзя, Бобби, это шантаж, - простонал он.  
-Я знаю, - отчаянно произнес Бобби, целуя, вылизывая шею Ника, потом опять пристально посмотрел в его глаза, - я буду делать все, что ты скажешь, только будь со мной. Я буду только твоим, ты же хочешь этого...  
-Бобби, Бобби, не надо, - сдаваясь, произнес Ник.  
-Заткнись, - с ликованием прошептал Бобби и страстно поцеловал его в губы.  
На заднем сиденье было тесно и не очень удобно, Ник вспомнил, что в свои студенческие годы он этого не замечал. Впрочем, и несколько минут назад это не имело значения. Бобби лежал, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, рука Ника лежала на животе мальчика, мерно поднимавшемся и опускавшемся под теплой ладонью. Бобби закинул руку назад, обхватив Ника за шею, он повернулся к мужчине и, Ник готов был поклясться, что в его глазах он видел облегчение и счастье. Мальчик потянулся и потерся носом о его щеку, он радостно улыбался.  
-Обещаю, я буду послушным мальчиком, ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь. Все!  
От этих слов Ник почувствовал, как снова возбуждается. Ему хотелось яростно накинуться на этого мальчишку, зацеловать до изнеможения, хотелось... Ник встряхнулся.  
-Вставай, нам пора, а то Джина волнуется.  
Бобби беспокойно посмотрел на него.  
-Не волнуйся, я ничего ей не скажу, но ты должен пообещать, что больше не будешь доставлять неприятностей своей сестре и заставлять ее переживать за тебя.  
-Я же сказал, что буду делать все, что ты скажешь, - обольстительно улыбнулся Бобби.  
-Хорошо, - Ник вздохнул и потянулся за рубашкой на полу.  
Джина нетерпеливо вскочила с дивана, как только они вошли. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Ника. Тот беззаботно улыбнулся:  
-Ну вот, привел, детки загулялись на вечеринке, пришлось всех отправлять по домам.  
Бобби ухмыльнулся и быстро шмыгнул к себе. Джина подошла к Нику.  
-Что там было? - спросила она беспокойно.  
-Да ничего особенно, обычная вечеринка, подростки перестарались с пивом, так что я сказал Бобби, что некоторое время ему придется обойтись без вечеринок.  
-И... он тебя послушал? - изумленно спросила Джина.  
-Я с ним поговорил, - сказал мужчина, - серьезно поговорил. Думаю, больше проблем не будет.  
-Ник, ты действительно, самый лучший, - Джина в счастливом порыве прижалась к нему.   
Ник порадовался, что в этот момент она не видит его глаз.  
***  
***  
В его руках Бобби как будто превратился в маленького котенка. Он оставил образ порочного юного соблазнителя. Теперь он был нежным и милым. Ник недоумевал, неужели этому пацаненку нужно было только, чтобы кто-то его полюбил. Но почему именно так? Казалось, что Бобби действительно нуждается в нем. Но теперь он чувствовал, что и Бобби тоже нужен ему. До этого он отталкивал мальчишку, отвергал его в своем сердце, но теперь он принял его, как оправдывал себя Ник - у него просто не было выбора, зато теперь он чувствовал невероятную нежность, когда смотрел в красивые зеленые глаза Бобби. Со стыдом и презрением к себе он понимал, что ждет тех ночей, когда Джина уходит на дежурство в больницу. В такие ночи они с Бобби позволяли друг другу все, а потом по утрам мальчишка хитро смотрел на него искоса, довольно ухмылялся за завтраком, а Ник не знал куда себя деть.  
Они занимались любовью в тусклом свете ночника. Ни лицо Бобби легли выразительные, четкие тени, они обрисовывали и подчеркивали его красивые черты. Странно, он был совсем не похож на Джину. Она была симпатичной и милой, а этот мальчишка был просто невероятно, ослепительно красивым. К тому же Джина не обладала и толикой его сексуальной притягательности. Нику не нравилось, что он сравнивает Джину с ее братом, но он все пытался понять, разобраться, чем же его так привлекает Бобби. Мальчишке было наплевать на его метания, он только улыбался. Бобби был очень требовательным. В его возрасте Ник и понятия не имел о сексе, а этот чертенок был просто ненасытен, к тому же начисто лишен каких-либо комплексов, и иногда вытворял такие вещи, которых смущался даже Ник.  
Бобби лежал на боку, упершись локтем в плечо Ника и усмешкой смотрел в лицо мужчины. В такие моменты Нику казалось, что во взгляде Бобби есть что-то снисходительное, как будто он что-то знает, что-то гораздо большее, чем доступно ему самому. Как будто мальчишка в самом деле намного взрослее, чем кажется. Впрочем, в следующую секунду он мог вновь стать несносным ребенком.  
-Я тебе правда нравлюсь? - спросил Бобби настойчиво, - ты считаешь меня красивым?  
-Я тебе уже говорил, ты очень-очень красивый, - прошептал Ник, благоговейно касаясь его лица кончиками пальцев.  
Его удивляло и пугало то, что с каждой близостью он хочет Бобби все сильнее, что его притяжение, его одержимость не проходит, а только крепчает. Он хотел бы избавиться от этого чувства, но Бобби ему не позволял. Что-то было в нем такое... от него невозможно было просто так отказаться... Это было похоже на алчность... когда ты что-то получаешь, то хочется этого еще и еще, больше, пока ты не захлебнешься от упоения, пока тебя не задушит горечь... Ник потряс головой, ему не нравились собственные мысли. В последнее время он только и делал, что обманывал себя и отмахивался от всяких раздумий. Казалось, что теперь уже поздно о чем-то сожалеть, сделанного не воротишь, ничего не изменишь.  
Хотя Бобби и сказал, что Ник может делать все, что пожелает, что он станет хорошим мальчиком, он никогда не был покорным, это было не в его характере. Он дразнил, он заманивал, а потом игриво ускользал, эта соблазнительная, опасная игра была частью его натуры. Бобби будил в Нике что-то темное, дикое, почти звериное... А когда он сворачивался клубочком на груди Ника, удовлетворенный, довольный, и ласково улыбался, мужчина просто захлебывался нежностью, тогда ему хотелось постоянно прикасаться к Бобби, осторожно, недоверчиво, и страстно, упоенно шептать:  
-Бобби, мальчик... мальчик мой, Бобби...  
А в груди сердце замирало, и просыпался ужас...  
И каждый раз, когда он занимался любовью с Джиной, он был нежным и заботливым, он вновь и вновь безмолвно просил прощения за все. Нику казалось, что он уже давно живет двумя жизнями, и он сам не мог разобраться, в какой же ему нравилось больше.  
***  
***  
Ник двигался резко и быстро. Бобби под ним стоял на коленях, упираясь руками в подушку, вжимаясь лбом в сгиб локтя. Он изящно выгибал спину, подмахивал и протяжно стонал. Ник беглыми поцелуями касался его плеч и шеи. Он последний раз стиснул бедра Бобби и замер. Ник давно не испытывал такого бурного оргазма. Такой страсти, такого влечения... С ним происходило что-то пугающее, необузданное, каждый раз, когда он видел Бобби, что-то срывалось в нем...   
Ник испытывал подобное лишь однажды, в университете, во время своего короткого, но бурного романа с Ланой. Она была яркой, сексапильной девушкой, легко доступной, за что и получила репутацию университетской шлюхи. Ника влекло к ней. Но он решил, что связываться с такой девушкой ниже его достоинства. Но после какой-то вечеринки они переспали с Ланой. Тогда он сам себя удивил, а девушка сказала, что вот такие тихенькие в постели настоящие звери. С Ланой Ник забывал обо всех своих предрассудках, он позволял себе такое, что вспоминая потом, пугался и не верил. И вот теперь с Бобби... дурманящая свобода, желание, мутным маревом застилающее глаза. Сегодня он был немного груб с Бобби, но, казалось, мальчишка не против. А вот Нику не нравилось то, что с ним происходит. Он расстался тогда с Ланой, потому что ему не нравилось каждый раз слетать с катушек при виде ее, ему хотелось быть уравновешенным, контролировать себя, подчиняться рассудку, а не слепому вожделению. Казалось, что с каждым разом по капле он теряет себя. С тех пор у Ника не было ничего подобного, ни одна страсть, ни один роман не вызывал в нем таких глубоких и безрассудных чувств. Кроме Бобби...  
Мальчишка перевернулся на спину и с улыбкой посмотрел на Ника, сонный, такой мягкий и податливый, сейчас он казался беспомощным, и Ник почувствовал, что в глубине души мелькнула жуткая мысль - ему хочется сделать Бобби больно. По настоящему больно... Он отогнал это желание, как надоедливую мошку, жужжавшую под ухом. Но горечь осталась.  
***  
***  
Джине весь вечер не здоровилось. У нее болела голова. Они сидели в гостиной, она вязала свитер, Ник смотрел телевизор, а Бобби в кресле и читал какой-то журнал, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Женщина то и дело прикладывала пальцы к вискам, морщилась и жаловалась. Ник почувствовал, как в нем копится раздражение. Он сам не мог понять, отчего вдруг его жена, такая милая, такая родная, теперь кажется невыносимой. И почему Бобби, который сидел тихо, как мышка, то и дело притягивал его взгляд магнитом. Он всегда был в поле видимости Ника, боковым зрением мужчина отмечал каждое его движение, чутко улавливал каждый шорох и вздох, отпечатывающийся в сознании горячим следом.  
-Слушай, милая, прими снотворное и ложись, - ласково предложил он Джине. Его голос звучал приторно и фальшиво, Нику было просто противно, но он ничего не мог изменить, ему просто жизненно необходимо было, чтобы Джина ушла.  
-Да, так я и сделаю. Посидишь со мной? - улыбнулась она.  
-Конечно, - Ник сжал ее пальцы.  
Бобби фыркнул и громко зашелестел страницами журнала.  
Ник с замирающим сердцем прислушивался к дыханию спящей Джины. Он лежал рядом с ней, смотрел на женщину и вздрагивал от каждого ее движения. Казалось, что виски сдавил крепкий кованный обруч... и что-то еще пульсировало, гулко, жарко... что-то подталкивало Ника в спину... красным туманом плыло перед глазами... Затаив дыхание, он поднялся с кровати и на цыпочках вышел из спальни. Его тень испуганно мелькнула на стене коридора. Ник замер у двери в комнату Бобби, в последний раз прислушиваясь к себе, голос разума был беспощадно задушен, в нем кипело это поглощающее, палящее желание. Ник решительно толкнул дверь, и она с легким скрипом отворилась. Мужчина замер на пороге, он посмотрел на кровать, где спал мальчик.  
Бобби засунул руку под подушку, обнимая ее, одеяло сбилось на бок, как будто он откинул его во сне. На мальчике были лишь короткие светлые шорты. Ник отчетливо видел его всего целиком, все тело мальчика, каждый изгиб, каждую ложбинку... Ровная полоса лунного света и четкая тень, расчертившая его ногу... Взгляд Ника скользил по всей длине... Подрагивающие пальцы... детская беспомощность на лице... Во сне Бобби заворочался, облизал губы. Ник медленно подошел к кровати, плотоядно глядя на нежный изгиб поясницы Бобби. Он сел на постель, она продавилась под его весом. Бобби нахмурился и открыл глаза. Спросонья он ничего не мог понять и, моргая, смотрел на Ника.  
-Ник? Ты чего? - недоуменно спросил мальчик.  
-Тихо, тихо, - Ник прижал ладонь к его губам и склонился к мальчику.  
-Ник, ты чего? - испугался Бобби, убирая его ладонь, - а Джина? Джина ведь...  
-Она спит, - выдохнул Ник, порывисто обнимая мальчика.  
Его рука скользнула по гладкой спине, он схватил за резинку шорт и потянул вниз.  
-Нет, нет, Ник, - протестующе зашептал Бобби, - уходи, перестань...  
Нику никогда не нравились грубость и насилие, но сейчас, когда Бобби сопротивлялся, когда он видел непокорность и протест в глазах мальчика, его это завело, как никогда. Не слушая возражений Бобби, он навалился на него сверху и стянул шорты.  
Бобби извивался под ним, но Ник крепко придавил его спину локтем. Он вошел в него резко, до упора, а потом стал двигаться, порывисто и грубо, задыхаясь от собственного желания, безумно и рвано ... Бобби перестал сопротивляться, он не стонал, не кричал, только тяжело дышал, с хрипом.  
Все произошло очень быстро. Ник кончил и тут же отпустил Бобби. Тот закутался в одеяло и зашипел:  
-Сволочь! Уходи отсюда!  
Ник испуганно попятился, натягивая штаны. За дверью он остановился и прислонился к стене коридора. Ник никак не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал. Он взял Бобби силой, когда тот сопротивлялся. Да еще в ту ночь, когда Джина была дома.  
"Я не могу себя контролировать" - эта мысль вонзилась в его сознание ледяным осколком ужаса. Кажется, он позволил зайти этому слишком далеко. Он не знал, чем может обернуться эта опасная игра с неуправляемыми желаниями.  
-Я должен остановиться, пока не поздно, - Ник убрал влажную челку со лба, - уже поздно... - обречено добавил он, - но я должен остановиться...  
***  
***  
\- Ты - что?... Подожди, я не верю... что ты сделал? - изумленно воскликнула Джина.  
-Джина... - беспомощно произнес Ник.  
-Ты приходишь и говоришь, что у тебя связь с моим братом... Что это значит, ты спишь с ним?  
-Послушай, Джина, я не знаю, как это объяснить, - несчастным голосом произнес Ник, сейчас он был жалок и противен сам себе, - я не знаю, что на меня нашло. У меня нет оправданий, со мной никогда такого не было...  
-А что теперь? - яростно спросила Джина, в ее глазах блестели слезы, - почему? Почему, Ник? Я не верю, я не понимаю... Ты же говорил, что любишь меня...  
-Я люблю тебя, любил и сейчас люблю, это правда, мои чувства к тебе не изменились...  
-Тогда что же? Это все Бобби виноват? Хочешь сказать, что он тебя соблазнил? - горько усмехнулась Джина. Ее губы дрожали. Она еще не верила в то, что услышала. Боль просто оглушила ее, не давая все обдумать, понять...  
-Нет, Бобби тут ни при чем, - солгал Ник. Он знал, что вины мальчишки тут гораздо больше, но он не хотел подставлять Бобби, ведь это он - взрослый и разумный человек, который должен отвечать за свои поступки, - это просто произошло...  
-Ты изнасиловал его? - спросила она тихо.  
-Нет, - солгал Ник, пытаясь забыть прошлую ночь, - все было с его согласия...  
-Я не знаю, я ничего не понимаю, Ник, - Джина отчаянно посмотрела на мужа. - Все ведь было так хорошо... Ты женился на мне из-за брата? А может ты любитель маленьких мальчиков, и решил, что так будет всем удобнее?  
-Нет, Джина, нет! - протестующе воскликнул Ник и кинулся к жене.  
-Не подходи, - выкрикнула Джина. Он не могла больше сдерживать слезы, - я не верю тебе, Ник, зачем ты все это говоришь? Зачем ты мне рассказал?  
-Я не знаю... Это сводит меня с ума... я не могу больше терпеть... Это желание... оно убивает меня... я не хотел этого, но я не могу справиться... Я пытался сопротивляться Бобби, но не смог... только не ему...  
Джина подошла к Нику и с силой ударила его по лицу.  
-Заткнись! Как ты смеешь говорить мне все это? Ты совратил моего несовершеннолетнего брата... ты обманывал меня, ты спал с ребенком... какое же ты чудовище, Ник! Я и представить не могла... - ярость душила Джину сильнее, чем боль.  
-Да, я чудовище. Джина, прости меня...  
-Но как, как я могу? После того, что ты сказал... Думаешь, я смогу тебя после этого видеть? Думаешь, я подпущу тебя к своему брату? Я люблю тебя, Ник, но он - все, что у меня есть...  
Ник отчаянно посмотрел на жену. Он понял, что все разрушил. Но знал, что дольше молчать не мог. Все катилось под откос. Рано или поздно все бы раскрылось, Ник понимал, что как бы ни любила и ни доверяла ему Джина, долго водить за нос он ее не сможет. Но больше всего он боялся себя, того, что не сдержится, и повторится то, что случилось прошлой ночью...  
-Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что после этого между нами все кончено, - почти шепотом произнесла женщина.  
-Джина...  
Она посмотрела на него заплаканными глазами.  
-Ты сегодня же соберешь вещи и вернешься в свою старую квартиру... Я позвоню тебе насчет развода, - Джине почти удалось взять себя в руки, она говорила тихо, но решительно, хотя губы ее еще мелко подрагивали.  
-Джина, пожалуйста, - взмолился Ник, хотя и не знал, о чем просит Джину... Он не знал, как ему жить дальше... Ник понимал, что наладить, забыть все и жить, как прежде, им не удастся.  
-Я пойду, - нетвердо сказал он.  
-Да, Ник, пожалуйста, уходи, - попросила Джина, повернувшись к нему спиной, - не делай все еще хуже... мне и так тяжело...  
-Мне тоже, Джина, мне тоже...  
-Я надеюсь, - отозвалась она.  
Джина посмотрела на Ника, потом подошла к двери, открыла ее и, не оборачиваясь, сказала:  
-Мне нужно пройтись... я должна погулять немного, - и вышла.  
Ее голос звучал так беспомощно, но Ник понял, она говорила, что когда вернется, его здесь быть не должно. Он печально вздохнул и сел на кровать. Ник не хотел сделать больно Джине, он не думал, что все так обернется. В последнее время он вообще ни о чем не думал. "Поздно теперь сожалеть, я не должен был позволять этого Бобби с самого начала, - сказал он себе с укором, - а мог ли я сопротивляться? - тут же оправдывал он себя, - мне кажется, что у меня с самого начала не было шансов".  
Ник подошел к стенному шкафу, медленно открыл дверцы, достал с верхней полки свою спортивную сумку, с которой он приехал сюда. А ведь прошло всего около четырех месяцев, Ник и не предполагал, что его брак так быстро распадется. Сейчас он медленно упаковывал вещи в чемодан, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этом деле, не думать ни о чем, не думать о том, что может ждать его в будущем.  
Дверь распахнулась так резко, что ударилась о стену, и в комнату ворвался разъяренный Бобби.  
-Как ты мог?! - накинулся он на Ника.  
-Бобби, ты что? - удивился мужчина, он никогда не видел такой ярости на лице мальчика.   
-Ты предатель, - крикнул Бобби, его лицо исказилось от гнева и какого-то невероятного страдания, - как ты мог рассказать ей о нас?  
-Бобби, я должен был... после того, что случилось... что я сделал с тобой...  
-Плевать, ее это не касается, это только между нами, - Бобби подошел к нему вплотную и с горечью посмотрел в глаза Нику, - как ты мог так со мной поступить?  
-Так будет лучше, Бобби, - устало сказал Ник, ему хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться светловолосой макушки мальчика, успокаивающе погладить.  
-Ты бросаешь меня, - обвиняюще выкрикнул Бобби, - я думал, что ты меня любишь, а ты...  
-Бобби? - удивился Ник.  
Мальчик всхлипнул и прижался лбом к его груди.  
-Тише, тише, мальчик, - прошептал Ник и все-таки погладил Бобби по голове, - не надо, успокойся, так будет лучше для всех.  
-Ничего не лучше... Опять ты не подумал обо мне... Все могло бы быть как раньше, не надо было ей рассказывать...  
-Я просто не смог больше выдерживать это...  
-Ты меня ненавидишь? - Бобби поднял голову и с мольбой посмотрел на Ника.  
-Нет, что ты... я думал, это ты ненавидишь меня, - он погладил мальчика по лицу, - все равно это случилось бы, все бы закончилось, и рано или поздно Джина узнала...  
Лицо мальчика исказилось от ненависти. Он приподнялся на носочках, обхватил шею Ника руками и поцеловал его.  
-Зато теперь ты больше не будешь с ней, - выпалил он яростно.  
Ник отстранился и потрясенно посмотрел на мальчика. Он и не предполагал в Бобби такой безотчетной ненависти к своей сестре.  
Бобби смотрел на него зло и обиженно, потом опять бросился Нику на шею, страстно поцеловал, Ник едва успевал отвечать, он крепко обхватил мальчика, но тот уже выскользнул из его рук и, не сказав больше ни слова, выскочил из спальни.  
Ник провел ладонью по лицу, устало закрыл глаза. Потом глубоко вздохнул и продолжил собирать вещи.  
***  
***  
Ник вышел из душа, вытирая голову полотенцем. Зазвенел телефон. Ник нахмурился, он надеялся провести выходной в тишине и покое, но очевидно опять кто-то с работы. В последнее время он взвалил на себя кучу дел, брался за все, чтобы загрузить себя работой, чтобы времени не оставалось уже ни на что другое, даже на мысли. Целый месяц после развода Ник чувствовал себя потерянным и слабым, он не находил себе места, но идея целиком окунуться в работу оказалась удачной. Ник выматывался до предела, но зато потом, когда он возвращался в пустую, холостяцкую квартиру, сил хватало только на то, чтобы разогреть ужин, принять душ и лечь спать. А на утро - скорее позавтракать и бежать на работу, чтобы с горьким сожалением забыть свои яркие, опьяняющие сны...  
Ник взял трубку и раздраженно произнес:  
-Да?  
-Привет, Ник! - раздался радостный мальчишеский голос.  
-Бобби?! - недоверчиво воскликнул Ник, - но как ты?...  
-Никуда не уходи, - перебил его Бобби, - жди меня, я сейчас приду. Да, и открой мне входную дверь.  
-Бобби, но как ты?... Где ты?...  
Но Бобби не дослушал ни одного вопроса Ника.  
-Слушай, если ты не хочешь меня видеть, так скажи, я могу не приходить.  
Голос Бобби звучал ровно и серьезно.  
-Хочу, - радостно выдохнул Ник, - очень хочу, - повторил он, чувствуя, как в душе что-то сладко тает.  
-Тогда жди, я сейчас приду!  
В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Ник привалился к стене, все еще сжимая телефонную трубку в руке.  
-Бобби, - совершенно счастливо, ошалело прошептал он.   
Он глупо улыбался от счастья. Сердце трепетало от предвкушения. Все это время он старался, как мог, забыть о Бобби, а теперь понял, как же хочет его видеть, с какой нежностью он думал о мальчике.  
Бобби появился на пороге, жизнерадостный, сияющий, он решительно закрыл за собой дверь и вошел в квартиру Ника. Мальчик ничуть не изменился, а может, стал еще красивее и нахальнее. Он повернулся к Нику, который молча следовал за ним, не зная, что сказать. Мужчина недоверчиво смотрел на мальчика.  
-Только не спрашивай ни о чем, - предупредил Бобби.  
-А если Джина узнает? - возразил Ник.  
-Я же предупредил, - нахмурился мальчик. - Ничего она не узнает, она уехала в путешествие с новым приятелем, адвокатом.  
Ник удивился, что эта новость не вызвала в нем никаких чувств. Впрочем, он был спокоен за Джину и рад, что она смогла устроить свою жизнь.  
-Мы договорились с ней, я не лезу в ее жизнь, не достаю ее ухажеров, а она не лезет в мою, - усмехнулся мальчишка.  
Ник потрясенно улыбался, глядя на него, он не переставал удивляться наглости и соблазнительности этого чертенка.  
-Ну, так и будешь стоять? Не обнимешь меня, не поцелуешь? - лукаво улыбнулся Бобби, склонив голову набок.  
Ник заметил, что он проколол ухо, и там блеснуло маленькое колечко. Мужчина шагнул к парнишке, и Бобби кинулся к нему в объятия, обхватил плечи и учащенно задышал в шею.  
-Я так соскучился, а ты? Ты скучал по мне, Ник?  
Ник изумленно и радостно смотрел на мальчика, он обнял его, приподнял, крепко прижимая к себе.  
-Конечно, скучал, очень, очень скучал, Бобби, мальчик мой, Бобби...  
***


End file.
